El contraataque del Guerrero Legendario
by VidelxGohan
Summary: Luego de la batalla contra Kid Buu, Gohan y Videl se dan cuenta que el amor que existe entre ambos es más grande de lo que pueden imaginar e inician una hermosa relación. Pasaron cinco años y ellos dos contrajeron matrimonio, disfrutando mucho el estar juntos; sin embargo, no imaginaron que dos individuos les cambiarían la vida para siempre...
1. Las líneas del tiempo

Hola a todos ustedes amigos de Fanfiction. Soy un nuevo usuario de esta página, por lo que espero que mis historias sean de su agrado. Actualmente también soy escritor en Fanfic Es, pero decidí unirme a esta página ya que me parece mucho más completa. Aún así seguiré escribiendo en la otra donde este fic ya va por el capítulo 48, pero les recomiendo que lo lean desde aquí debido a que yo hago todo por el celular y en Fanfic Es eso hace que la historia pierda profesionalismo. Como es muy completa eso ya no es problema; además, aquí corregiré incoherencias y errores ortográficos.

Bueno, mi primera historia es un poco loca y posiblemente quieran asesinarme a lo largo de ella (no los culpo jeje). Como mi nick lo dice soy fan de Gohan y Videl aunque en este fic no me concentraré únicamente en ellos.

**Declaimer**

Dragon Ball le pertenece a su autor, el gran Akira Toriyama. Este fanfic está destinado para divertir a los fans y es sin fines de lucro. Los niveles de poder no son oficiales al igual que la trama, la historia original es la del Manga.

**Capítulo 1: **Las líneas del tiempo.

_El tiempo, un misterio lleno de intrigas, aventuras y cambios que mantiene el balance del Universo._

Hola, todos ustedes ya me conocen, yo soy el narrador del mundo de Dragon Ball. Los acompañaré a lo largo de esta historia y los guiaré en cada acontecimiento de ella. En este primer capítulo les explicaré un término que ha dejado intrigado a muchos, me refiero a las líneas temporales del Multiverso. Si, como escucharon, "Multiverso". El Multiverso es un lugar infinitamente grande compuesto por distintos "Universos" similares entre si pero con acontecimientos diferentes.

¿Pero cómo se creó el Multiverso?.

Inicialmente, existía un solo universo o línea de tiempo, conocido como "Línea de tiempo 1". En esta dimensión, ocurrieron diversos acontecimientos que provocaron distintas líneas de tiempo y por ende, el Multiverso.

Pero ustedes se preguntarán, ¿qué ocurrió en esa línea de tiempo?

Todos ustedes conocen la historia del gran Son Goku y su largo camino para lograr ser el hombre más poderoso que haya existido. Este mítico personaje tuvo que afrontar todo tipo de combates contra enemigos realmente poderosos, que le causaron muchos problemas y pusieron en peligro el bienestar del planeta Tierra y todo el universo.

Son Goku era un habitante de un planeta llamado Vegita, hogar de una raza muy poderosa conocida como los saiyajin. Su padre era un guerrero de clase baja llamado Bardock y su nombre verdadero es Kakarotto. Los saiyajin se dedicaban a conquistar planetas, para luego venderlos a un buen precio a un emperador llamado Freezer.

Freezer comenzó a tenerle miedo a los saiyajin, ya que según una leyenda, cada mil años nace un guerrero con increíbles poderes capaces de superar todo límite que parezca imposible. Este guerrero era conocido como el Legendario Súper Saiyajin.

Debido a ello, Freezer decidió aniquilar a toda la raza saiyajin para que en un posible futuro no le causará problemas. El primero en darse cuenta de su plan fue el saiyajin Bardock, quién decidió enfrentarlo en solitario para cambiar su destino, el destino de su hijo, el destino del planeta Vegita y el propio destino de Freezer.

— Esta será, una oportunidad para cambiar... el destino del planeta Vegita. Y también, cambiar mi destino, el destino de Kakarotto, y obviamente... ¡también tu miserable destino! — Fueron las palabras que Bardock le dijo a Freezer mientras se encontraban en los límites atmosféricos del planeta Vegita.

Pero fue inútil, Bardock no pudo contra el poder de Freezer y fue aniquilado junto con el planeta Vegita y todos los saiyajin.

— ¡Miren eso, soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria!. ¡Que bellos son los fuegos artificiales! — Decía Freezer mientras se reía a carcajadas y obserbava la destrucción del planeta Vegita.

Solo cuatro saiyajin sobrevivieron a la destrucción del planeta Vegita: Vegeta, príncipe de su raza, quien lleva el nombre de su difunto padre y el planeta entero; Nappa, compañero inseparable de Vegeta; Raditz, hijo de Bardock y hermano de Kakarotto; y este mismo, quien fue enviado a la Tierra para conquistarla.

Pero ellos no fueron los únicos supervivientes. Bardock no fue aniquilado por el ataque de Freezer, al contrario, él cayó en una especie de agujero temporal y fue enviado al planeta Vegita de hace mil años atrás. En ese lugar tuvo una lucha contra el antepasado de Freezer, Chillied.

En su batalla contra él, se llenó de ira al ver a un amigo ser atacado y se transformó en el primer Súper Saiyajin de la historia. Con ese inmenso poder derrotó con facilidad a Chillied y continuó su camino por el universo, entrenando para volverse más fuerte.

Pero el encuentro con otro saiyajin superviviente cambiaría su destino de una manera increíble...

Kakarotto llegó al planeta Tierra, donde fue encontrado por un anciano llamado Son Gohan. Él decidió llevárselo y criarlo como su nieto, poniéndole como nombre Son Goku.

Son Goku era un niño bastante salvaje, era difícil de controlar para el anciano y tenía la casa donde vivían cuesta arriba. Un día, mientras Son Gohan caminaba con el niño, éste intentó agarrar una fruta de un árbol y cayó por un barranco. La herida fue muy grave, afortunadamente se recuperó y no volvió a ser violento.

Pero una noche de luna llena, Son Goku sufrió una metamorfosis que le costaría la vida al anciano. El niño no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y creía que su abuelo había sido asesinado por un monstruo y su espíritu yacía en una pequeña esfera anaranjada que poseía cuatro estrellas en su centro.

Un día, mientras pescaba, Son Goku conoció a una joven llamada Bulma, y decidió acompañarla en la gran búsqueda de las legendarias esferas del dragón que al reunir siete, invocan a un dragón que te concede cualquier deseo. A partir de ahí, comienza la gran leyenda de Goku, el cual tendría muchas aventuras y combates con enemigos realmente poderosos.

Cuando creció, Son Goku conoció a su hermano Raditz, y sus genes saiyajin. Tuvo un combate con Nappa y su rival eterno, el príncipe de los saiyajin Vegeta. Pero fue el viaje a Namekuseí, donde tuvo su combate contra Freezer, lo que ocacionaría que sufriera una enfermedad que desembocaría en las Líneas del tiempo.

Luego de la batalla contra Freezer, Son Goku volvió a la Tierra. Sin embargo, sufrió una terrible enfermedad del corazón que le ocacionó la muerte. Después de eso, aparecieron dos terribles sujetos, los androides Nro.17 y Nro. 18. Todos los Guerreros Z fueron asesinados y los únicos sobrevivientes fueron el hijo de Goku, Son Gohan, y el hijo de Vegeta, Trunks. 13 años después Son Gohan es asesinado por los androides. Bulma, la madre de Trunks, logra inventar una máquina del tiempo para que el joven viaje en ella al pasado y le entregue una medicina a Goku, para que este se salve y logre combatir contra los androides. Pasaron 4 años y por fin Trunks viaja al pasado, sin imaginar todo lo que eso ocacionaría.

Resulta que al viajar en el tiempo, en realidad estás viajando a otra línea temporal. Tras el viaje de Trunks, se crean dos líneas temporales más: La Línea de tiempo 2 y la Línea de tiempo 3. En la Línea de tiempo 2, Son Goku muere de la enfermedad del corazón y los androides matan a todos. Así, 17 años después, Trunks descubre la forma de destruir a los androides con la ayuda de un control remoto que es capaz de detenerlos; sin embargo, otro androide creado por el mismo doctor que creó a los otros, se entera que los androides han sido destruidos y como él los necesita para desarrollarse por completo decide matar a Trunks y usar su máquina del tiempo, viajando al pasado, a la línea de tiempo 3.

Esta es la Línea de tiempo 3, la línea presente del mundo de Dragon Ball. Freezer, quien había sobrevivido, llega junto con su padre a la Tierra para vengarse de Goku. A su llegada, aparece Trunks de la Línea 1, quien los derrota fácilmente y le entrega la medicina a Goku y le advierte de la amenaza de los androides. Tres años después aparecen los androides, pero todos se sorprenden al ver que no son los androides originales, son otros. El doctor Maki Gero despierta a los androides 17 y 18, y a otro que Trunks jamás había visto, Nro. 16.

Resulta que aparece un nuevo enemigo, el androide que mató al Trunks de la línea 2, Cell. Este absorbe a Nro. 17 y Nro. 18 y convoca a un Torneo de Artes Marciales, donde será la batalla definitiva.

Debido a que Trunks de la línea 1 se hizo muy fuerte en el pasado, cuando volvió a su tiempo derrotó con facilidad a los androides, y más tarde a Cell, quien pretendía usar su máquina del tiempo. En el viaje que hizo Trunks de la Línea 2 creó dos líneas de tiempo más, la Líneas de tiempo 4 y 5.

Pero el tiempo es tan misterioso que incluso varias líneas más fueron creadas. En una de ellas, específicamente en la 6, un temible sujeto logró convertirse en la personificación definitiva del Apocalipsis...

**Acercándose, el peligro viene ya,**

**y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora.**

**Ya siento subir más y más la adrenalina.**

**Los héroes de, la historia seremos.**

**Realidad tu sueño por fin será.**

**Listo estoy para poder pelear**

**¡Victoria tendré!**

**Juega niño, que el poder nuestro es.**

**Hoy seremos Dragon Ball Z.**

**Procura llegar al final y luchar con valor.**

**En los campos deja la flores crecer**

**FELIZ.**

**Acercándose tu destino viene ya.**

**Deberás seguir siempre tu objetivo.**

**Siempre mantendrás en tu alma la esperanza,**

**para cumplir todos tus deseos.**

**Combatir el mal es nuestra misión.**

**Con valor debemos enfrentar**

**¡A todo rival!**

**En el cielo tu verás una luz, y la fuerza sembrará en ti.**

**Pelea niño hoy sin temor.**

**El poder nuestro es.**

**Y seremos para siempre DRAGON BALL Z.**

**Un gran hombre se que pronto serás.**

**Algo en ti veo que es especial**

**¡Un poder real!**

**Te convertirás en un gran rival.**

**Aventuras podrás disfrutar.**

**Pelea niña hoy sin temor.**

**El poder nuestro es.**

**Y seremos para siempre DRAGON BALL Z.**


	2. El final de Buu

¿Qué tal amigos?. Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi historia, como ya saben, en Fanfic Es ya va por el capítulo 48 y pronto publicaré el 49. Los que lo hayan leído anteriormente saben que este episodio posee algo de comedia, pero que en el futuro las cosas se pondrán muy dramáticas. En fin, espero que les guste :)

**Capítulo 2**: El final de Buu; Goku cuenta la historia y al fin otra vez juntos.

Luego de siete años desde la batalla contra el androide Cell, el cual fue derrotado por Son Gohan, la Tierra disfruta de un largo período de paz. El ahora Gohan de 18 años de edad asistió a la preparatoria Estrella Naranja en la Ciudad Satán, donde conoció a una bella chica de ojos azules y cabello color azabache; Videl, la hija Mr. Satán, el supuesto héroe que derrotó a Cell.

Aquella chica sospechaba de los poderes ocultos de Gohan, y al descubrirlos, lo obligó a participar en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Gohan aceptó a regañadientes pero se emocionó en ser parte de este evento al saber que su difunto padre, Goku, también iba a participar.

El torneo reunió a grandes luchadores de todo el mundo. Pero los Guerreros Z se encontraron con una gran sorpresa: el maligno mago Babidi planeaba traer de vuelta al temible Majin Buu. Guiados por el Supremo Kaiosama y su ayudante, los luchadores partieron hacia la nave de Babidi para evitar el regreso de tan mortal criatura.

Pero los guerreros no pudieron evitar el despertar del mounstruo y se vieron envueltos en una dura batalla para salvar todo el universo. En la pelea, Vegeta tuvo que sacrificar su vida, pero lamentablemente fue en vano. Pasaron varios días y la única esperanza para salvar el universo eran los hijos de Goku y Vegeta, Goten y Trunks. Con ayuda de la fusión lucharon con Buu pero perdieron. Gohan, quien se había hecho muy fuerte, también luchó pero no tuvo éxito.

La única esperanza de ganar eran los eternos rivales Goku y Vegeta. Con todas sus fuerzas decidieron luchar contra Buu en el planeta sagrado para salvar a todo el universo. A Vegeta se le ocurrió la idea de usar una Genkidama con la energía de los habitantes del planeta Tierra, y usaron las esferas del dragón para reconstruirla y revivir a todos los asesinados por Buu. Gracias a Mr Satán, los habitantes de la Tierra dieron todas sus energía para la Súper Genkidama, lo lamentable es que Goku se encontraba muy débil.

En el templo sagraso de Kamisama los amigos de Goku se encontraban esperando a ver que sucedía en la pelea del planeta sagrado. Estaban muy preocupados por lo que pudiera suceder. De repente llega al templo un guerrero que todos conocen:

— ¡Es Piccolo! — Exclamó Krillin al ver llegar al nameku.

De pronto se siente una presencia muy poderosa por detrás de Videl, que también se encontraba allí.

— ¡Gohan! — Gritó la esposa de Goku al ver a su hijo que tanto quería, mientras una lagrima comienza a bajar por su rostro.

— ¿Eres tu... Gohan? — Preguntó Videl al sentir una mano en su hombro y volteando a ver atrás. Ahí estaba, su querido amigo Gohan que tanto había extrañado — ¡Eres un tonto, hiciste que me preocupará por ti! — Gritaba golpeando el pecho de Gohan y llorando sin parar.

— Pero... pero, no tienes porque llorar así — Dijo el joven semisaiyajin con una mano en la cabeza, clásica pose de la familia de su padre, los Son.

— Como te atreves a abandonarme, acaso ya no eres mi mi hijo. ¡Exijo una explicación! — Le reclamaba Milk a su hijo, mientras mordía su camisón y lloraba.

— Tranquila, no es bueno que trates así a Gohan ya es grande — Le decía su amiga Bulma colocando la mano en su hombro y con una sonrisa sincera.

Las dos mujeres sienten que que las jalan de pronto y bajan la mirada. Eran sus pequeñines Goten y Trunks, quienes las miraban con una gran sonrisa en sus rotros. Los ojos de las dos madres brillan y de inmediato abrazan a sus hijos que extrañaban mucho.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, ya que el ki de Goku se encontraba muy débil y corría peligro. Con ese poder insignificante no podía derrotar a Buu con la Genkidama, y eso pudo notarlo el nameku Piccolo.

— _El ki de Goku se encuentra muy débil_ — Pensaba Piccolo muy preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder.

— ¿Que es lo que piensa usted señor Piccolo? — Le preguntó Gohan acercándose a él — ¿Cree que mi padre sea capaz de poder derrotar a Buu?.

— No lo se, su ki se encuentra muy débil, no me explico por qué — Le contestó volteando a mirarlo.

— Tal vez usó la transformación del Súper Saiyajin Fase 3 y agotó todas sus fuerzas — Comentó Gohan poniendo la mano en su barbilla.

— Es lo más probable — Añadió el guerrero comenzando a caminar hasta la orilla del templo.

Todo el ambiente se encontraba tenso por lo que pudiera suceder en la batalla que decidiría el destino del universo. Gohan se encontraba fundido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Videl se le acercó un poco.

— Gohan... — Comenzó a decir la joven de ojos azules con algo de nerviosísmo.

— ¿Eh, si Videl? — Preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— Perdón por recibirte de esa manera, lo que sucede es que te extrañé mucho, lo siento — Dijo disculpándose por el recibimiento que le hizo.

— No te preocupes Videl, al contrario, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí — Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Ay Gohan, no sabes lo que sufrió esa chica mientras tu no estabas — Comentó Krillin en tono burlón cargando a su pequeña Marron — Videl si que está enamorada de ti.

— ¡Cállate no es cierto! — Gritó Videl totalmente sonrrojada.

Gohan solo se sonrrojó un poco por el comentario de Krillin, mientras éste reía por la reacción de Videl. La hija de Mr. Satán estaba sonrojada hasta los topes y Gohan se le acercó para calmarla.

— Tranquila, no le prestes atención, no tiene nada de malo — Dijo Gohan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al escuchar las palabras de Gohan, Videl se sonrrojó aún más. Sin duda, el joven había cambiado un poco, su aspecto y su mirada ya no eran las mismas y no se sorprendió por lo que dijo, era como un chico nuevo y más maduro.

—Vaya Gohan, creí que te daría pena y me gritarías ¡Cállate! — Dijo Krillin sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

— Parece que mi Gohan ha cambiado un poco, ya no es el mismo tímido que era antes — Dijo Milk mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

— Si, tienes razón, y su mirada no es la misma. ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Gohan? — Le preguntó Videl a su amigo todavía un poco apenada.

— Bueno, lo que sucede es que el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones despertó mis poderes ocultos y... — Les contestó Gohan pero no pudo terminar su frase y volteó su mirada hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Goten a su hermano.

— ¡El ki de mi papá! — Exclamó Gohan feliz.

— Si, ¡aumentó su ki de golpe! — Gritó Piccolo al sentir el ki de Goku que se había hecho grande de repente.

Efectivamente, el ki de Goku se había hecho muy grande y se pudo sentir una energía inmensa, la cual era ocacionada por la Genkidama. Gracias a la telepatía de Kaiosama, los Guerreros Z pudieron escuchar esa palabras épicas de Goku.

— _Eres un ser increíble, diste lo mejor ti y por eso te admiro. Pasaste por varias transformaciones. Fuiste tan poderoso que todos nosotros te odiamos. Espero que renazcas como un buen tipo, te estaré esperando para pelear. Yo también entrenaré, entrenaré mucho para volverme más fuerte. ¡Adiós Majin Buu!._

— ¡Goku!. ¡Kakarotto!. ¡Papá!. ¡Goku! — Exclamaron Dende, Vegeta, Gohan y Piccolo — ¡Bien hecho! — Gritaron todos.

Después de esas maravillosas palabras, se pudo sentir como el ki de Goku aumentaba más y más. El poder que emitía la Súper Genkidama era enorme y de un solo golpe, el ki de Buu desaparecía de la faz del universo.

Así es, por fin el terrible Majin Buu había sido derrotado. El ser más malvado había desaparecido. Ahora, todos estaríamos en paz.

— ¿Y bien señor Piccolo? — Le preguntó Gohan con mucha curiosidad.

— Sí, su plan marchó a la perfección — Dijo Piccolo sintiendo las energías del planeta sagrado — El ki de Majin Buu ha desaparecido por completo.

Al escuchar ese diálogo todos en el templo comienzan a saltar de emoción. Trunks y Goten se dan un fuerte abrazo de amigos. Milk y los demás gritaban de felicidad por la victoria de Goku y Vegeta. Gohan se acercó a Videl y ambos solo dedicaron una hermosa sonrisa, por fin el ser que los había separado había muerto, y todo gracias a Goku.

Pero de repente se escuchó una gran voz en los cielos...

— _¡Escúchenme ciudadanos!. ¡Aquí le habla el Campeón Mundial de las artes marciales!. ¡Les tengo una excelente noticia!. ¡Gracias a la energía que ustedes nos brindaron el temible Majin Buu acaba de morir!. ¡Ya pueden estar tranquilos, por fin nos hemos liberado de esa amenaza!_ —

Era la voz de Mr. Satán, otra vez llevándose el crédito pero esta vez bien merecido, ya que sin él la Genkidama no hubiera podido ser completada.

Videl no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, su padre otra vez mintiendo descaradamente. La ojiazul no pudo evitar sonrrojárse de la vergüenza.

— ¡Papá pero como puedes decir eso! — Exclamó la chica cerrando los ojos y sonrrojada.

— No te avergüenzes Videl. Si no hubiera sido por tu padre la Genkidama no se habría completado y por ende mi padre no hubiera podido acabar con Buu — Le dijo Gohan poniendo la mano en su hombro y sonriéndole.

— Si, pero no creo que sea justo que el señor Goku no sea visto como un héroe, y mi padre si — Dijo con las manos en la cintura.

— Bueno, a mi padre no le interesa eso. Él solo lucha por salvar al universo, y no por la fama — Comentó muy seguro de sus palabras.

— Bueno, pero lo importante es que ese maldito monstruo ya no causará más problemas — Añadió la pelinegra extendiendo sus brazos en señal de alivio.

De repente aparecieron unos ki que todos esperaban, los ki de sus queridos amigos Goku, Vegeta y los otros.

— ¡Hola! — Saludo Goku a sus amigos, los cuales se alegraron mucho y salieron corriendo hacia ellos.

Milk, Gohan y Goten salen corriendo para abrazar a Goku. Trunks también intenta abrazar a su padre, pero como siempre el frío saiyajin no corresponde al recibimiento, aunque igual Trunks se sentía muy feliz de volver a verlo, al igual que Bulma, que solo le guiña un ojo. Dende corrió a abrazar a Mr. Popo. Y Mr. Satán, abrazó tan fuerte como pudo a su hija Videl.

— Te extrañé mucho Videl, no sabes lo que sufrí cuando supe que moristes — Le dijo Mr. Satán a su hija con lágrimas que bajaban por todo su rostro.

— Yo igual papá, pero te caché, te llevaste el crédito de la derrota de Buu — Dijo regañando a su padre de manera burlona.

— Ah, si claro. Bueno, es que si les decía que quien lo derrotó fue un guerrero con poderes sobrenaturales fuera de esta mundo no me creerían — Añadió Satán riéndose — Ah, por cierto quiero presentarte a alguien — Dijo por último señalando hacia atrás de donde salía Majin Buu gordo.

Todos gritaron de horror al notar la presencia de aquel individuo. Majin Buu solo se reía y les sacaba la lengua burlándose.

— ¡Los convertiré en chocolate! — Dijo apuntándoles con su antenita para asustarlos

— ¡Maldito! ¡Te exterminaré! — Exclamó Gohan en posición de pelea.

— ¡No espera! — Gritó Goku extendiendo sus brazos para detenerlo — Este Majin Buu es bueno, el malo era el otro.

— ¿Qué? ¿es bueno? — Preguntó Gohan sin entender.

— Si, porque la parte maligna de Majin Buu se separó de él y luego se convirtió en el Buu que vino a atacarnos — Añadió Piccolo quien también sabía de la situación.

— ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?. ¿Cómo es que estás con vida de nuevo y como es que este Majin Buu es bueno? — Preguntó Krillin con curiosidad.

— Bueno, les voy a contar todo lo que pasó — Dijo Goku pero es interrumpido por un sonido en su estómago — Pero antes... ¡Quiero comer algo porque me estoy muriendo de hambre! — Exclamó con su pose de siempre mientras todos comenzaron a reírse.

Todos entraron a una habitación dentro del templo. Mr. Popo les sirvió comida a Goku y a Vegeta. Gohan, Goten y Trunks también comían, al igual que Mr. Satán; este último solo veía la forma de comer de los saiyajins con unos ojos bien abiertos. Por último, Mr. Popo le sirvió comida al perrito que acompañaba a Mr. Satán. Finalmente, cuando los platos ya no cabían en la mesa, los saiyajins terminaron de comer.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Estuvo delicioso! — Exclamó Goku satisfecho y tocando su estómago.

— Muy bien Goku, cuéntanos todo lo que sucedió — Le dijo su amigo Krillin con la curiosidad hasta los talones.

— De acuerdo, resulta que un día fuimos al Torneo de las Artes Marciales y apareció el Supremo Kaio... — Comenzó a contar Goku pero es interrumpido por los demás.

— ¡Noooo!. ¡Queremos que nos cuentes lo que pasó después de que te fuistes! — Gritaron todos al unísono.

— Ah, pues explíquense bien — Añadió entre risas — Pues bien, luego de que me fuí, me dirigí a donde Emma Daiosama para preguntarle si el alma de Gohan había pasado, ya que esa chica llamada Videl me dejó con la duda.

— ¿Por qué lo dejastes con la duda Videl? ¿Que pasó? - Le preguntó Gohan sin entender a su amiga.

— Pues bueno... yo... — Decía muy nerviosa.

— Lo que pasa es que Videl no quería aceptar que tu habías muerto, y se la pasaba diciendo que estabas con vida, que se lo decía el corazón — Le contestó Milk a su hijo con ojos de ilusión.

— Por favor señora Milk, no tiene porque ser tan específica — Seguía diciendo Videl sonrrojada

— Pero si tu misma lo dijistes — Dijo esta vez con algo de desilusión.

— Bueno ya ya, prosigo con mi relato — Dijo el gran Goku — Luego de preguntarle a Emma Daiosama si el alma de Gohan había pasado me encontré con la sorpresa de que no lo había hecho, es decir, que seguía con vida.

— ¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿Entonces si estaba vivo?! — Preguntó Videl totalmente sorprendida — Lo sabía, lo sabía. ¡Sabía que se encontraba con vida! — Exclamaba dando brincos como una niña de 9 años.

— Lo que te dije Gohan, esta chica está loca... pero loca por ti — Le decía Krillin a su amigo.

— Krillin, Krillin, hasta cuando dejarás de molestarnos a Videl y a mí — Le contestó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo un buen chichón.

Todos rieron al ver como se quejaba Krillin del madrazo que le dió Gohan. Hasta Videl se reía del pobre excalvo. Bueno, es hora de que Goku continuará contando la historia.

— Luego del madrazo... perdón, de que me diera cuenta que Gohan estaba vivo comenzé a saltar de felicidad. Pero se me vino algo a la mente, si estaba vivo, ¿por qué no pudimos sentir su ki?. Era algo bastante extraño, pero lo extraño fue que en ese momento sentí el ki de Gohan, entonces decidí teletransportarme a donde se encontraba.

— ¿Y donde se encontraba? — Le preguntó Bulma mientras le curaba el chichón a Krillin, porque la 18 no se molestaba en hacerlo.

— Se encontraba en el planeta sagrado de los Supremos Kaiosamas. ¡Casi me corta en dos cuando me aparecí allí! — Seguía contando la historia Goku.

— ¿Cortarte en dos?. ¿Porqué, acaso estaba utilizando un Kienzan?. ¡Por qué diablos usan mis técnicas! — Preguntaba y exclamaba a la vez Krillin mientras se quejaba por el dolor del chichón que le estaba curando Bulma.

— ¡Cállate insecto!, ¡nosotros podemos utilizar tus estúpidas técnicas cuando se nos pegue la regalada gana! — Le gritó Vegeta mientras Krillin solo lo miraba seriamente.

— Y pensar que grité: ¡Vegetaaaaa!, cuando moristes — Dijo entre dientes.

— No fue un Kienzan, era la Espada Z, un arma muy "poderosa" capaz de vencer a enemigos muy fuertes — Corrigió Goku — Pues bien, Gohan había sido llevado hacia ese planeta por el Supremo Kaiosama y Kibito para entrenar con esa espada y poder derrotar a Majin Buu. Luego de varias horas de entrenamiento, decidimos probar la resistencia de la espada con el material más duro del universo, más fue nuestro sorpresa cuando la Espada Z se rompió y de ella salió un viejito, el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones.

— De hace 15 generaciones, si que debe ser viejo — Dijo Yamcha irónicamente.

— Si, es muy viejo — Se rió Goku — Él nos aseguraba que podía despertar los poderes ocultos de Gohan al máximo para así convertirse en el hombre más poderoso del universo, pero pedía algo a cambio.

— ¿Que pedía? — Preguntó Videl mientras Gohan se sonrrojaba.

— ¿Por qué te pones rojo hermano? — Le preguntó el pequeño Goten.

— No, por nada — Le contestó.

— Pedía una cita con una linda chica — Contestó Goku serenamente.

Todos en el templo, a excepción de Gohan, cayeron al clásico estilo anime.

— No cabe duda que todos los viejos son unos pervertidos — Comentó Bulma mirando al maestro Roshi

— Pues yo vivo solo en una isla, no me culpen — Dijo Roshi algo enojado.

— Pues bien, le ofrecí "un libro muy especial", de esos que lee el maestro Roshi, pero no aceptó. Luego le ofrecí una cita con una chica muy linda y si accedió, pero creo que a Gohan no le gustó — Decía Goku con la mano en la cabeza y entre risas.

— ¿Y por qué no le gustó a Gohan? — Preguntó otra vez Videl.

— Papá, no es necesario que cuentes esa parte — Dijo Gohan tapando la boca de su padre y con la cara roja mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

— Gohan, me estás asfixiando — Decía Goku sin aire.

— Perdón, lo siento papá — Se lamentaba Gohan — Bien, ya que al fin accedió el viejo, comenzó el ritual que despertaría los poderes ocultos de Gohan. Bueno, pero ustedes querrán saber lo que ocurrió con Goten y Trunks, vamos cuéntenles — Dijo Goku señalando a Goten y a Trunks.

— Está bien, cuéntales tu Goten — Dijo Trunks mirando a su amigo.

— No, tu sabes contar mejor las historias — Se negó el niño.

— ¡Qué le cuentes tu!

— ¡No, tu!

Goten y Trunks comenzaron a pelear, por poco y se agarrán hasta que Piccolo se artó y los tomó por sus ropas.

— ¡Ya cállense mocosos!. ¡Yo les contaré lo que pasó! — Dijo el nameku soltándolos — Muy bien, presten atención porque no repetiré lo que dije. Luego que entramos a la habitación del tiempo estos mocosos se fusionaron y empezaron una ridícula lucha contra el imbécil de Buu.

— ¿Ridícula? — Preguntaron Milk y Bulma zapateando.

— Si, así es. Estos mocosos no estaban peleando en serio y llegaron al punto de admitir su derrota. Entonces, yo creí que lo que decían era cierto y destruí la entrada a la habitación del tiempo.

— ¿Y cómo pudieron salir de ahí? — Le preguntó Videl a Piccolo.

— Bueno, luego de eso, estos niños salen con la estupidez de que solo era "una blanca mentira" y que estaban a punto de derrotar a Buu. El imbécil de color rosa empezó a llorar por sus dulces y llegó hasta el punto de enfurecerse tanto que ocacionó un agujero hacia esta dimensión, escapando por él.

— Claro, fue cuando salió y nos convirtió a todos en chocolate — Decía Krillin recordando lo horrible que se sintió.

— O sea, que fue por culpa de estos niños que Majin Buu nos mató — Dijo Videl mirando enojada a Goten y Trunks.

— Lo sentimos — Dijeron los niños con la mirada baja.

— Tranquilos, todos comentemos errores — Le dijo Gohan, ya que vivió una experiencia igual.

— Bueno, en realidad estos niños ocultaban un gran poder. Para lograr salir de ahí, se transformaron en Súper Saiyjin Fase 3 y usaron su sorprendente ki para crear un agujero a esta dimensión — Seguía Piccolo contando la historia.

— ¡Se transformaron en Súper Saiyajin Fase 3 — Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

— Así es — Dijeron Goten y Trunks con vanidad.

— Luego de salir, por fin pelearon en serio y llegaron al punto de casi derrotar a Buu, pero se les acabó la transformación y posteriormente la fusión — Añadió Piccolo algo molesto con los niños por no acabar rápido con Buu.

— Que lamentable — Añadió Krillin irónicamente.

— Si, nosotros pensamos que sería nuestro fin, pero en eso llegó Gohan, el cual había incrementado sus poderes de manera increíble.

— Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí, pero no, ¡Majin Buu tenía que matarme! — Se lamentaba Videl de su mala suerte.

— ¡Qué más quieres Gohan! ¡Esa chica se te está declarando! — Decía Krillin en tono burlón.

— ¿Quieres otro golpe Krillin? — Lo amenazó Gohan.

— No gracias — Le respondió sobándose el chichón.

— Pues bien, Gohan le dió una buena paliza a Majin Buu, pero al maldito, se le ocurrió absorbernos a mi y a Gotenks, de ahí no recuerdo más nada, sigue tu Goku — Le dijo Piccolo cansado y sentándose.

— ¿Absorberlos? — Preguntaron todos extrañados.

Goku casi se estaba quedando dormido, así que se levantó de la silla para seguir contando la historia.

— Si, como lo oyeron. Buu absorbió a Gotenks y a Piccolo y se volvió realmente poderoso, llegando a superar el poder de Gohan y darle una gran paliza — Siguió contando la historia Goku mientras lo miraban atentamente.

— Pobre de mi Gohan — Dijo Milk abrazando a su hijo.

— Tranquila mamá, no es para tanto — Le dijo Gohan también abrazándola.

— Debido al inmenso poder de Buu. el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones me regaló su vida, para que yo pudiera regresar a pelear de nuevo.

— ¡Claro! ¡Entonces así fue como revivistes! — Dijo Krillin contento por el regreso de su mejor amigo.

— Por fin, estaremos juntos otra vez, seremos una gran familia de nuevo — Dijo Milk ilusionada.

— Si, bueno, el problema era que no sabíamos el método para derrotar a Buu. Entonces, el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones me regaló unos arcillos mágicos que sirven para fusionarse — Comentó Goku mientras todos se sorprendían.

— ¡¿Fusionarse?! — Preguntaron todos al unísono.

— Si, como escucharon, esos objetos sirven para fusionarse. El Supremo Kaiosama y Kibito hicieron una prueba y se fusionaron, el problema es que esa fusión dura para siempre.

— ¿Entonces tu te ibas a quedar fusionado con Gohan para siempre? — Le preguntó Krillin sin creer.

— Ay no, ¡que feo! — Comento Videl imaginando lo que hubiera sido.

— Pues yo hubiera accedido, era para salvar el universo — Dijo Gohan muy decido.

— ¿Y por qué no se fusionaron? — Preguntó Piccolo.

— Porque la fusión de Goten y Trunks se terminó y ya no era necesario. Sin embargo, Buu tomó a Gohan desprevenido y lo absorbió también.

— ¡Maldito Buu! — Exclamó Videl enojada.

— Ese Buu jugaba muy sucio — Decía Bulma.

— Así las cosas se habían complicado más, ya no tenía con quien fusionarme y Buu se había hecho más fuerte. La única opción que me quedaba era fusionarme con Mr. Satán — Decía Goku riéndose por la loca decisión que había tomado.

— ¡Que!. ¡Estabas loco! — Exclamó Milk horrorizada.

— ¿Entonces eso era lo que ibas a darme? ¿El arcillo para fusionarnos? — Preguntó Satán recordando.

— Si, pero justo cuanto te lo iba a dar sentí ese ki. Era el ki de Vegeta — Comentó mirando a Vegeta.

Todos voltearon a ver al príncipe de los saiyajin.

— Emma Daiosama le había dejado el cuerpo para que regresara a pelear con Buu, fue una suerte — Seguía contando Goku — Le pedí que nos fusionáramos, obviamente no accedió, pero al ver el terrible poder de Buu, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y nació un guerrero con poderes increíbles: Vegetto.

— ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado ver esa fusión! — Decía Goten dando saltos.

— ¡Ni loco me volvere a fusionar con Kakarotto! - Exclamó Vegeta cruzado de brazos.

— Así conseguimos darle una golpiza a Buu. Luego nos dejamos absorber para salvar a los demás absorbidos, obviamente nos protegimos con un campo de energía. Ya dentro de Buu, no sabemos por qué, pero la fusión se deshizo, tal vez fue por los vapores tóxicos que emitía el cuerpo de Buu. El tonto de Vegeta destruyó los arcillos porque ya no quería fusionarse. Comenzamos a caminar hasta encontrarnos con el mayor temor de Vegeta — Dijo por último en tono picarón.

— ¿Y qué es eso? — Preguntaron todos.

— ¡Nos necesario que cuentes eso Kakarotto! — Gritó Vegeta exaltado.

— Las... ¡lombrices! — Dijo Goku riéndose.

— ¡TE VOY A MATAR INSECTO! — Gritó Vegeta casi encima de Goku.

— ¡¿Las lombrices?! — Preguntaron todos realmente sorprendidos.

Todos en el templo comenzaron a reir sin parar mientras Vegeta estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

— ¡Si aprecian su vida será mejor que se callen insectos! — Les gritó Vegeta mientras todos se tapaban la boca.

— Ya ya Vegeta. Bueno, después de eso llegamos hasta donde se encontraban Gohan y los demás y los rescatamos. Entonces nos encontramos al Majin Buu gordo, que también lo había absorbido el cuerpo de Buu, y decidimos liberarlo también.

— Claro, él es la parte buena de Buu — Dijo Gohan — Perdón por querer pelear contigo.

— No te preocupes — Le contestó Buu.

— Al liberarlo, salimos del cuerpo de Buu. Entonces, sufrió otra transformación, se había hecho más pequeño y perverso, y de un solo ataque destruyó la Tierra.

— ¡DESTRUYÓ LA TIERRA! — Exclamaron todos.

— Si, realmente estaba loco. Gracias al Supremo Kaiosama nos teletransportamos al planeta sagrado, pero no pudimos salvar a Gohan, Piccolo, Goten y Trunks.

— Entonces, después de todo terminaste muriendo — Dijo Videl mirando a Gohan.

— Eh, si si — Le contestó el joven.

— En el planeta sagrado, comenzó la última pelea. A Vegeta se le ocurrió la idea de usar la Genkidama y con las esferas del dragón de Namekuseí reconstruimos la Tierra y revivimos a todos. Gracias a Mr. Satán la Genkidama estaba lista y se la arrojé a Buu. El problema es que estaba muy débil y no podía contra la fuerza de Buu, entonces, usaron el tercer deseo para recuperar mis energías y por fin, lo hice pedazos.

— Wow, entonces eso fue lo que pasó, si que tuvieron problemas — Dijo Bulma levantándose de la silla.

— Bueno creo que es hora de irnos — Dijo Milk agarrando a Goten de la mano.

— Si, vámonos a casa — Dijo Goku levantándose.

Todos salen del interior del templo para por fin retirarse a sus casas. Les dieron las gracias a Goku por salvar el universo pero él les dijo que eso no solo había sido obra suya, sino de Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Mr. Satán, Buu gordo, la esferas del dragón y todos los habitantes de la Tierra. Cada quien puso su granito de arena para ganar esa batalla. Cuando estaban a punto de irse, Vegeta detuvo a Goku.

— Kakarotto, ahora que estás de nuevo con vida, pienso superar tus poderes. Ya verás que yo también me transformaré en En Súper Saiyajin Fase 3, solo es cuestión de tiempo — Dijo el príncipe amenazando a Goku amistosamente.

— Si, yo también entrenaré mucho, se lo prometí a alguien. ¡Qué tengas suerte Vegeta! — Dijo Goku retirándose con su familia.

— ¿Se lo prometió a alguien? ¿De qué está hablando? — Se preguntó Vegeta sin entender. Gohan aún no se había ido, estaba conversando con Videl pero ya era hora de irse.

— Bueno Videl, nos vemos en la escuela — Le dijo Gohan preparándose para irse.

— Si Gohan, gracias — Le contestó la bella chica.

— ¿Gracias por qué? — Le preguntó su amigo.

— Por haber regresado a mi lado... ¡no perdón! ¡por haber luchado por la Tierra! — Dijo rápido y nerviosa.

— No fue nada, tu sabes que eso es lo que me gusta hacer, proteger a los débiles. Bueno, hasta luego Videl — Dijo el semisaiyajin por fin retirándose.

— ¡Hasta luego Gohan! ¡Cuando puedas podemos tener una cita! — Dijo la pelinegra sin pensar pero el joven no escuchó.

— ¿Qué dijo?. ¿No entendí bien? — Se preguntó sin entender.

Por fin el universo está en paz. Ahora los Guerreros Z podrán disfrutar de sus pacíficas vidas y nadie podrá impedírselos; sin embargo, una catástrofe aterradora se avecina en el horizonte...


	3. Nuestra hermosa paz

Un saludo a todos, espero que estén de maravilla. Que bueno que los dos capítulos anteriores les hayan gustado. Aunque los escribí hace más de un año, soy un escritor novel y aún me falta mucho por aprender, por eso sus palabras de apoyo me ayudan demasiado. Ya publiqué en Fanfic Es el episodio 49, así que los que han seguido mi historia pueden pasarse por ahí si lo desean. Ahora, a leer.

**Capítulo 3**: Nuestra hermosa paz.

_Era un ambiente desolado, sin señal de vida alguna. Los edificios de cada ciudad del planeta Tierra se encontraban totalmente destruidos. El sol brillaba, pero una soledad que ahogaba el alma ocultaba sus hermosos rayos. Solo se escuchaba el aterrador sonido del viento, un sonido que hiela la sangre y paraliza los sentidos. Las montañas, los valles, las praderas, los desiertos, los polos; cada rincón de un mundo que antes estuvo lleno de vida ahora se encontraban vacíos, como un profundo hueco sin fondo._

_En una ciudad grande, que antes llevaba el nombre del supuesto salvador de la Tierra, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de una bella chica de cabello color negro, tan negro como aquel profundo hueco. Sus ojos eran hermosos, azul como el mar y el cielo, que a cualquier romántico sin esperanzas le robaba suspiros, suspiros que alegraban el alma y quitaban las penas. Los tenía muy abiertos pero sin la más mínima señal de parpadeo. Llevaba puesto un traje que usaba para sus entrenamientos, rasguñado y con suciedad después de la pelea que había librado en vano._

_De repente se oscurece el cielo y nubarrones de color gris dejan caer densas gotas de lluvia. Rayos de electricidad caen sin fin destruyendo lo que quedaba de la ciudad. A lo lejos, se divisa la figura de un sujeto con sus manos extendidas, de las que proviene una luz de color verde manzana. Explosiones destruyen por completo la urbanización que antes era la más importante._

_Aquel sujeto era alto, cómo de unos dos metros y medio. Llevaba puesto un pantalón que era cubierto por una bufanda. Traía botas y su torso estaba totalmente descubierto. Poseía una musculatura excesiva y sus ojos eran blancos como las garzas que reflejaban un profundo odio. Su cabello tenía un extraño tono verdoso y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un aura del mismo color._

_De pronto sale de su boca un grito desgarrador que hacía temblar las montañas y cada rincón del planeta Tierra. Odio era lo que su alma, si es que la tenía, reflejaba. Parecía que no fuera realmente un ser vivo, sino más bien un demonio que se había escapado del infierno, y eso es lo que era. Su corazón estaba completamente cegado por la ira y el rencor. ¿Pero por qué?. ¿Qué había provocado que ese hombre haya perdido por completo la razón y lo único que desee es saciar su sed de destrucción?._

— _¡KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Aquel joven se despertó con la respiración entrecortada. Su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Tenía sudoración excesiva y un escalofrío de muerte recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su sangre hervía y estaba completamente pálido.

Se levantó de su cama mareado y se disponía a ir al baño. Al llegar ahí hizo sus necesidades y se lavó la cara y los dientes. Se miraba fijamente al espejo, con una mirada seria pero a la vez de incertidumbre.

— Que pesadilla tan horrible — Se dijo a si mismo retirándose del espejo y regresando a su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto encendió la luz y comenzó a buscar en el ropero lo que se pondría ese día. Se puso lo de siempre, una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y un pantalón color marrón. Llevaba puesto el emblema de la preparatoria estrella naranja donde estudiaba. Por fin se dispuso a bajar para desayunar.

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde la derrota de Buu y ahora la Tierra disfrutaba de una paz reconfortante. Con ayuda de las esferas del dragón, Goku pidió un deseo el cual era que los terrícolas borraran de sus mentes aquellos malos recuerdos que tenían sobre Majin Buu. El gordito de color rosa ahora vivía en la masión Satán junto a él y su hija Videl.

— Buenos días a todos — Saludó Gohan a su madre, su padre y su hermano que se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

— Buenos días Gohan — Le repondió el saludo Goku con una linda sonrisa en su rostro de guerrero.

Ahora que Goku había resucitado, pasaba mucho tiempo con su familia para compensar esos 7 años que estuvo ausente y los había dejado solos. De vez en cuando entrenaba con sus hijos y amigos, ya que quería ser mucho más fuerte, para Goku no existían límites de fuerza.

— Muy bien, aquí está el desayuno — Le dijo Milk a su familia con una sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro.

Los tres saiyajin comenzaron a devorar todos los alimentos que les había preparado Milk, hasta que ya estaban satisfechos. Ya era hora de salir y Gohan se disponía a irse.

— Muy bien, es hora de irme. Nos vemos — Dijo Gohan despidiéndose de su familia.

— Si Gohan, que te vaya bien — Le respondió Goku.

— Hermano, me saludas a Videl de mi parte — Le dijo el pequeño Goten desde la mesa.

— Si, de acuerdo Goten — Contestó comenzando a volar.

Gohan de inmediato se colocó el traje del Gran Saiyaman, el cual consistía en ropa nergra con un chaleco de color verde, una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza y gafas. Mientras volaba solo admiraba el hermoso ambiente de la Montaña Paoz, sin lugar a duda era un lugar hermoso que no cambiaría por nada y quería vivir ahí el resto de su vida.

Ya a lo lejos se comenzaba a divisar la Ciudad Satán y el gran cartel que contenía la imagen de aquel hombre que supuestamente había derrotado a Cell. Gohan se detuvo un momento en frente del cartel solo para mirar la imagen de Mr. Satán.

— No puedo creer que la gente de esta ciudad se haya creído ese cuento, Mr. Satán es un hombre ingenioso — Decía entre risas el joven semisaiyajin.

Luego de admirar el cartel, Gohan continuó su camino hacia la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja. La gente de la ciudad vió como su héroe volaba por los cielos y todos lo saludaban con respeto. Desde la derrota de Buu cada vez eran menos los delitos y el Gran Saiyaman podía descansar un poco de su trabajo.

Por fin llegó a la escuela y aterrizó en la azotea de ella. Como siempre, su mejor amiga y compañera lo estaba esperando con su hermosa sonrisa de todos los días. Desde hace algunos meses, ella también lo acompañaba en su trabajo como " La Gran Saiyaman Nro. 2 ".

— Hola, buenos días Gohan — Lo saludó Videl con su reconfortante sonrisa de siempre, sonrisa que le encantaba al joven guerrero aunque no lo expresara.

— Buenos días Videl, ¿cómo te encuentras? — Le respondió decentemente el semisaiyajin más fuerte de todos.

— Yo bien, ¿y tú? — Era ahora ella quien preguntaba como estaba.

— Muy bien, aunque esta mañana tuve una extraña pesadilla — Contestó en un tono más serio de lo normal.

— Ah si, ¿y de qué? — Volvió a preguntar preocupada por su amigo.

— No, de nada no le tomes importancia — Vociferó quitándose su traje de Gran Saiyaman para disponerse a bajar a clases.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron de la azotea para ir a sus clases. Todo era normal en los pasillos, chicos conversando con sus amigos, chicas conversando con sus amigas, sinceramente una preparatoria normal como todas las otras. Ya Gohan y Videl llegaron al salón de clases donde los esperaban sus amigos Iresa y Shapner.

— Hola Gohan y Videl. Buenos días — Los saludó Iresa con cariño.

— Buenos día Iresa — Saludaron los jóvenes.

Los chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares para comenzar la clase. Todo era normal, las clases de inglés, historia, deportes, entre otras. Gohan, como siempre, era el más destacado de la clase y los profesores lo felicitaban por su gran desempeño como alumno. Pasaron las horas y las clases terminaron, ahora todos se disponían a irse a sus respectivas casas.

Gohan y Videl salieron juntos como siempre. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero era algo muy obvio que los dos sentían algo que era mucho más que una simple amistad. Gohan, a pesar de que había madurado un poco gracias a los poderes que el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones le había desbloqueado, seguía siendo un joven un poco tímido; además ya no tenía su Estado Místico, claro, podía usarlo cuando fuese necesario. Videl, por otro lado, había cambiado mucho, ya no era esa chica orgullosa que era antes de conocer a Gohan. Sin duda el haber congeniado con los Guerreros Z le habían hecho ver las cosas de otra manera muy distinta. Una cosa si era cierta, ella se había vuelto más fuerte que antes y podía controlar el ki a voluntad gracias a los entrenamientos que le hizo Gohan estos últimos 6 meses.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por las calles de Ciudad Satán. No querían que los vieran volar ni usar los trajes de los Gran Saiyaman, además de que querían pasar más tiempo juntos.

Mientras caminaban a Gohan se le ocurrió pedirle algo a Videl:

— Oye Videl... — Comenzó a decir Gohan un poco nervioso.

— ¿Si Gohan? — Le preguntó Videl volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.

— Me preguntaba si mañana después de clases podíamos tener... una... cita — Dijo con algo de dificultad.

Videl se detuvo de pronto sorprendida por lo que dijo Gohan. El joven se preocupó por si lo que le pidió la haya hecho molestar o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Qué sucede, te molestó lo que te pedí? — Preguntó el joven con miedo.

— Por supuesto que no, al contrario, estoy muy alegre por lo que me acabas de pedir. ¡Claro que quiero tener una cita contigo! — Exclamó la pelinegra con felicidad y ojos de ilusión.

— Genial, entonces después de clases ¿si? — Ahora el ilusionado era el mayor hijo de Son Goku.

— Si, como gustes — Contestó muy contenta.

Pasaron los minutos y ya habían llegado a la Mansión Satán. Gohan como siempre dejó a Videl en la puerta y se despidió de ella, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que la pelinegra se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del chico.

— Hasta mañana Gohan — Le dijo la chica de ojos azules cerrando la puerta.

— Hasta mañana Videl — Se despidió sonrrojado por el beso que le había dado en la mejilla. Gohan se puso el traje del Gran Saiyaman y salió volando rumbo a la Montaña Paoz.

En el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado ese día. Le había pedido a Videl que tuvieran una cita y ella había aceptado, se sentía muy orgulloso de si mismo y emocionado por el día de mañana.

— No sé que me está ocurriendo, pero creo que estoy enamorado de Videl, Krillin tenía razón — Se dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba ilusión y esperanza.

_Explosiones, explosiones. Explosiones era lo único que se podía ver en aquel planeta consumido por la devastación y que tenía el destino sellado. Aquel mostruoso ser no dejaba de destruir toda roca, todo árbol, toda casa y todo edificio que se encontraba en su camino. Lo único que deseaba es que todo ser viviente del universo sufriera con su ira, rencor y deseos de devastación. Ningún guerrero que caminaba por la Tierra había podido detenerlo, sus poderes eran aterradoramente grandes y aumentaban hasta el infinito, y en su boca solo se escuchaba una palabra:_

_- Kakarotto, Kakarotto, ¡KAKAROTTO! -_


	4. Los héroes de Ciudad Satán

Hola de nuevo colegas, espero se encuentren muy bien. Agradezco sus reviews, especialmente a la persona que comentó en los capítulo simultáneamente, con sus palabras elogiadoras me subió los ánimos. Ahora los dejo con el episodio 4, donde dos almas gemelas deciden hacer algo que cambiará sus vidas para siempre. Disfrútenlo:

**Capítulo 4: **Los héroes de Ciudad Satán y el día esperado.

Ya había oscurecido, eran como las 10 de la noche y la luna llena brillaba con intensidad. En una gran mansión de la Ciudad Satán, una bella chica de ojos azules se encontraba en su cama, arropada con unas sábanas y mirando la luna por la ventana. Era raro pero por alguna razón no podía dormir esa noche, no podía sacar de su mente lo que ese día había sucedido.

— _Me preguntaba si mañana después de clases podíamos tener... una... cita._

Ella solo pensaba en el chico semisaiyajin que tanto apreciaba. Después de la batalla con Buu parecía que se habían unido más. No se imaginaba un mundo sin él, no quería que jamás se fuera de su lado; sin duda, estaba enamorada.

— Ay Gohan, no sabes lo mucho que te aprecio — Decía la bella chica observando la luna — Krillin tenía razón, estoy loca por ti. No se como confesarte mis sentimientos ni tampoco si tu sientes lo mismo por mi. Ojala que sí, porque si eso llegara a suceder sería la mujer más feliz del Universo, mis penas quedarían olvidadas sumergiéndome en un mundo lleno de amor y pasión del que nunca quisiera salir.

Videl estaba completamente metida en sus pensamientos. Deseaba estar en ese momento con Gohan: besándolo, acariciándolo, abrazándolo; en fin, que él fuera solo para ella y ella fuera solo para él. También pensaba en el día de mañana, por fin tendría su esperada cita que desde hace meses deseaba tener, no sabía lo que pasaría ese otro día, estaba muy emocionada.

— Te amo Son Gohan, te adoro desde lo más profundo de mi ser — Seguía diciendo con ojos de ilusión, desde los cuales comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad. A pesar de que no sabía si Gohan sentía lo mismo por ella, era muy feliz amándolo. Por fin, por fin había encontrado el amor de su vida y lucharía por él dando su vida si fuese necesario.

— Estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por tí, a luchar con el mismo demonio si fuese necesario. ¡Nadie me separará de tu lado sin antes haber pasado por encima de mi cadáver! — Exclamó en voz baja y con mucha decisión, ella estaba dispuesta a dar el todo por el todo con tal conseguir el amor de Gohan.

— Mañana será el día, estoy decidida a confesar mis sentimientos por tí, no importa si tu no sientes lo mismo — Dijo cubriéndose con la sábana para dormir.

**( … )**

En otro lugar, a kilómetros de Ciudad Satán se encontraba la Montaña Paoz. Un lugar hermoso, lleno de lagos de agua cristalina y flores de todos los tipos. Una gran diversidad de animales abundaban el lugar, pero como era de noche solo se observaban criaturas nocturnas como las lechuzas. La luna parecía un gran disco plateado en el cielo, que se encontraba adornado por un sin fin de estrellas que brillaban con gran intensidad.

En ese lugar, se encontraba una pequeña casa donde vivía la familia Son, y un joven de cabello negro se encontraba en su cama.

— No puedo creer que mañana vaya a tener una cita con Videl — Expresaba el joven — Adoro a esa chica, al fin me dí cuenta. Me encantan esos hermosos ojos azules que con solo verlos me roban suspiros. Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me alegra el día y me da esperanzas. Videl Satán eres el amor de mi vida, mañana te lo voy a confesar, estoy decidido, no importa que me rechazes o te molestes, yo te amo y eso nadie me lo puede impedir.

Gohan jamás creyó que aquella chica que conoció en el banco de Ciudad Satán, esa muchacha orgullosa y fuerte que lo trataba mal, se convertiría en el amor de su vida. No cambiaría a Videl por nada, lucharía con todo su aliento por esa chica que tanto amaba y daría lo que fuera por estar a su lado.

— Espero con ansias el día de mañana, el día que te confesaré mis sentimientos Videl Satán — Dijo Gohan disponiéndose a dormir.

Dos chicos dispuestos a confesar sus sentimientos a toda costa. ¿Qué pasará el día de mañana?.

**( … )**

La chica daba vueltas en su cama, dejando salir gritos de horror que se escuchaban hasta el jardín. Gritaba y gritaba, lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. ¿Qué diablos era lo que le pasaba?.

— No, no, no, ¡no puede ser! — Gritaba sin parar la chica — ¡Cómo pudiste haber hecho tal barbaridad! ¡Eres el mismo demonio!. ¡¿Qué dijistes?!, ¡tu jamás serás un Dios!. No, ¡no lo hagas! ¡NOOOOOOOO!.

Su padre trataba de calmarla pero era inútil, la chica no despertaba de su pesadilla. Le daba pequeñas cachetadas para intentar despertarla pero aún seguía inmersa en su sueño.

— ¡Videl, por favor despierta tienes una pesadilla! — Le gritaba su padre intentando hacerla despertar.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste haber regresado?!, ¡tu estabas muerto!, ¡eres inmortal! ¡Un maldito demonio escapado del infierno! — Exclamaba la ojiazul en su pesadilla — Perdóname... Gohan, perdóname... por no haber... podido... proteger... la Tierra — Finalizó como si estuviera muy cansada.

— ¡Despierta por favor Videl! — Le gritaba Mr. Satán sin saber que hacer.

Videl por fin comienza a despertar de su pesadilla. La bella chica se encontraba totalmente pálida y sudaba sin parar. Tenía escalofríos, estaba desorientada. No recordaba nada de su sueño y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Pa... papá, ¿que pasó? — Preguntó Videl despertando.

— Tuviste una pesadilla, gritabas sin parar, me asustaste mucho — Dijo Mr. Satán abrazando a su hija.

— Una pesadilla, pero no recuerdo nada de ella — Añadió algo confundida.

— Bueno, no importa, lo bueno es que ya despertastes y estás bien — Comentó " el salvador del universo " alejándose de su hija y saliendo de su habitación.

Videl notó que ya era de mañana por lo que ya era hora de irse para la escuela. Se levantó de su cama para ir al baño. Su cara estaba pálida, estaba un poco mareada y tenía náuseas. Sin duda había tenido una pesadilla muy rara pero lo más extraño es que no recordaba nada de ella. Salió del baño y regresó a su habitación, en ese instante recordó lo que pasaría ese día.

— Vaya, lo había olvidado — Dijo la ojiazul esbosando una sonrisa.

Ese era el día en que tendría su cita con Gohan, y en el cual le confesaría sus sentimientos. Se encontraba muy nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada y ansiosa porque la esperada cita llegue. Se vistió con rapidez y bajo para desayunar. Como siempre, Majin Buu se encontraba devorando el desayuno junto con su amigo inseparable Mr. Satán.

— Hola Buu, buenos días — Saludó con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

— Hola Videl, buenos días — Le respondió el saludo el rosadito.

La pelinegra se sentó para ingerir el desayuno. De su rostro no desaparecía una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa tierna pero a la vez pícara y misteriosa, y eso pudo notarlo su padre.

— Parece que hoy estás muy feliz — Dijo Mr. Satán mirando a su hija con curiosidad.

— Pues la verdad que si, hoy estoy llena de felicidad — Contestó dando un pequeño suspiro.

— ¿Y por qué será? — Preguntó con un tono picarón.

— No, por nada especial papá — Dijo sin desaparecer esa sonrisa.

— No será por Gohan... ¿verdad? — Dijo sonriendo.

Videl se sonrojó al oír ese nombre salir de la boca de su padre, ya que él la sobreprotegía mucho y no sabía si le agradaría que tuviera una cita con el hijo de Goku.

— Pue la verdad... si, hoy tendré una cita con él — Habló con algo de miedo.

— Pues me parece bien — Dijo Mr. Satán ante la cara sorprendida de Videl.

— ¿Es en serio? — Preguntó con unos ojos bien abiertos.

— Si, él me parece un buen chico para tí, además de que es muy fuerte y me puede proteger cuando yo esté en peligro — Añadió Satán entre risas.

Videl solo se rió ante el comentario de su padre. Cuando terminó su desayuno se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a salir para irse a la preparatoria Estrella Naranja. Por un momento pensó ponerse el traje de La Gran Saiyaman 2, pero decidió irse un avión.

Cuando sobrevolaba el cielo, pudo notar que algo sucedía abajo, miró por la ventana y vió que unos asaltantes estaban robando un banco.

— Diablos, esta ciudad no tiene remedio — Dijo saracástica la chica mientras guardaba el avión en una cápsula en pleno aire, gracias a su capacidad de vuelo no sería un problema.

Videl apretó un botón de un reloj que tenía puesto e inmediatamente se coloca el traje de La Gran Saiyaman Nro. 2, para bajar a detener a los maleantes. Los ladrones habían sacado mucho dinero del banco y tenían reénes dentro de éste, los policías se encontraban con sus patrullas fuera del lugar pero se les era imposible entrar, ya que los delincuentes los amenazaban con matar a un reén.

— ¿Qué piensan hacer policías estúpidos? — Les preguntaba un ladrón disparándoles con una metralleta.

— ¡¿Que demonios vamos a hacer?! — Se preguntaba un policía preocupado.

En ese instante llega la Gran Saiyaman 2 volando desde el cielo, los policías se alegran al saber que ha llegado un héroe que lucha por la justicia.

— Malditos, no dejaré que se salgan con la suya — Exclamó la heroína desafiándolos.

— Oye linda lárgate de aquí si no quieres salir herida — La amenazó un ladrón.

La superhéroe dejó inconsciente al ladrón de una sola patada. Los otros ladrones le dispararon con todas sus armas pero ella esquivó las balas con mucha habilidad. Luego de eso dejó inconscientes a otros dos ladrones que se encontraban afuera, solo faltaban los que estaban adentro.

— ¡Oye preciosa, si te atreves a hacer un movimiento brusco mataré a unos de los reénes!. ¿Me escuchástes? — Advirtió un ladrón apuntándole a un reén con una escopeta.

La Gran Saiyaman 2 frunció el ceño ante la amenaza del maleante, ya de disponía a entrar pero de repente uno de los vidrios del banco se rompió y un hombre entró en él.

— ¡Es el Gran Saiyaman! — Exclamó uno de los reénes.

Al ver al héroe que lucha por la justicia, uno de los ladrones le disparó con su arma pero él las detuvo con una sola mano, dejándo al delincuente boquiabierto. El Gran Saiyaman le da un fuerte golpe que lo manda fuera del banco. Otro ladrón le dispara pero fue inútil y también fue vencido. El último ladrón que quedaba no sabía que hacer y decidió escapar.

— ¿A donde crees que vas? — Le preguntó la compañera del Gran Saiyaman dándole una patada en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

Los héroes liberaron a los reénes y entregaron los delincuentes a la policía. La gente les dió un gran aplauso a los jóvenes, quienes solo sonreían y se despidieron con la clásica pose que hacían juntos.

— ¡Mientrar el mal exista en esta Tierra! — Exclamó el héroe — ¡El fuego de la justicia seguirá ardiendo! — Dijo ahora la heroína — ¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman Nro. 1! — Añadió el primero — ¡Y yo el Nro. 2! — Exclamó la segunda — ¡Y siempre protegeremos a los débiles! — Dijeron al unísono.

Los dos héroes salieron volando rumbo a su destino mientras los policías se despedían haciéndoles señas con la mano.

— Siempre me he preguntado, ¿quiénes serán ellos dos? — Se preguntaba un policía.

— Hay quienes dicen que el Gran Saiyaman es un estudiante de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja y su compañera es la señorita Videl — Le contestó otro policía.

— ¿Qué?. ¡No puedo creerlo! — Exclamó el policía incrédulo.

Habían pasado unos minutos y dos figuras se veían volar en el aire, con rumbo a la preparatoria Estrella Naranja, aterrrizando en su azotea y quitándose los trajes.

— Bueno Videl, será mejor que bajemos — Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

— Espera Gohan... — Vociferó la pelinegra nerviosa.

— Si, ¿qué sucede? — Le preguntó.

— Gracias por ayudarme con esos maleantes — Le contestó con una hermosa sonrisa.

— No tienes por que agradecer, después de todo eso hacen los compañeros — Comentó Gohan pero pudo notar que Videl estaba un poco roja y le pareció extraño — ¿Qué te pasa?.

— ¿Eh?, no nada, es solo que quería decirte algo — Dijo extremadamente sonrojada y con miedo.

— Que curioso, porque yo también tengo que decirte algo muy importante — Añadió con la mano en la cabeza, su pose clásica.

— ¡Ah si!, ¿y qué es?! — Preguntó Videl con emoción.

— ¿Qué te parece si te lo digo cuando tengamos nuestra cita? — Le propuso feliz.

— Si, como tu digas — Aceptó muy contenta al recordar la cita que tendrían.

Gohan y Videl bajaron de la azotea para ir a clases, ya que querían que esto pasara rápido para tener su cita. ¿Qué sucederá en ella?. ¿Podrán los dos confesar sus sentimientos?. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Una cita muy especial

He regresado amigos lectores, con un capítulo escrito hace más de un año pero remasterizado para esta página, con algunos errores ortográficos corregidos. En aquellas instancias, mi manera de narrar era un poco floja, pero no se preocupen ya que mejoré con el tiempo. Aún así, me falta mucho que aprender como escritor. Agradezco a la persona que comentó en el capítulo pasado, me subió los ánimos. Para los lectores que han seguido mi fic desde el inicio, los invito a leer el último capítulo publicado en Fanfic Es, sin duda, el más largo, dramático y sensacionalista que he escrito hasta el momento. Bien, que disfruten este lindo capítulo, incomparable al que les acabo de comentar, pero que hice con mucho entusiasmo en aquellos momentos que me iniciaba como fanfictionero. Espero les guste :)

**Capítulo 5: **Una cita muy especial.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron por las escaleras de la azotea para dirigirse al salón. Iban con gran rapidez ya que se les había hecho tarde debido al pequeño contratiempo que tuvieron en el banco. Abrieron la puerta y observaron que todos sus compañeros se ya se encontraban en sus debidos puestos.

— Profesor diculpe, se nos hizo tarde — Le pidió disculpas Videl al profesor de historia, quien era un señor de letras con bigote y canas.

— Está bien Videl, no hay problema — Le contestó el profesor leyendo un libro.

Gohan y Videl se dirijeron a sus puestos donde como siempre, los esperaban los rubios Ireza y Shapner. Los dos pelinegros se sentaron sin decir nada. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que todos sus compañeros estaban al tanto de sus identidades secretas ya que habían visto a Gohan como el Gran Saiyaman en el pasado torneo de las artes marciales.

— ¿Qué pasó Videl, tuvieron un contratiempo? — Le preguntó Ireza para ver que respondía su amiga, mientra Gohan bebía un poco de agua mineral.

— Si, eso es todo no es nada importante — Contestó Videl esquivando un poco la pregunta.

— Vamos ya no tienen por qué mentirnos, nosotros sabemos a la perfección que ustedes dos son los Saiyaman — Comentó el rubio musculoso Shapner.

Al escuchar las palabras de Shapner Gohan y Videl se sorprendieron mucho. El hijo de Goku escupió toda el agua que se encontraba bebiendo dejando todo mojado a un compañero que estaba abajo. Videl solo miró sonriendo a sus amigos y un poco roja.

— Eh... ¿así que lo saben? — Preguntó Videl totalmente apenada.

— Si, ya que vimos a Gohan en el torneo pasado y por lógica, la compañera del Gran Saiyaman solo podías ser tu — Le contestó Ireza guiñándole un ojo a Videl.

— _Rayos, se me olvidó decirle a papá que le pidiera a Shenlong que los terrícolas olvidaran ese detalle_ — Pensaba Gohan recordando el deseo que le habían pedido al Dios Dragón.

— ¿Ah si?, disculpen por no haberles dicho nuestro secreto — Les dijo la ojiazul riéndose.

— No tienes por qué, todos los héroes protegen su identidad secreta. Aunque creo que Gohan no lo hizo muy bien que digamos — Comentó con sarcasmo la rubia.

El semisaiyajin solo sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga. Los estudiantes tuvieron que callarse por un regaño del profesor que ya estaba cansado de tanta habladería por parte de ellos. Los minutos pasaban, a Gohan y Videl les parecían eternos ya que querían tener la cita que tanto anhelaban y por primera vez, el joven Son estaba cansado de tanta clase. Los nervios por parte de los dos eran demasiados, si las clases no terminaban ya se volverían locos. Ambos golpeaban sus pies una y otra vez contra el suelo y miraban el reloj cada segundo. Pero era inevitable, los jóvenes ya estaban desesperados y deseaban a gritos que todo eso terminara.

— Maldición, ¡¿hasta cuando van a durar estas estúpidas clases?! — Exclamó Gohan con los nervios hasta los topes.

Ireza y Shapner voltearon a ver a Gohan con los ojos bien abiertos. Era la primera vez que el chico decía una cosa en contra del estudio. Videl también se sorprendió mucho ante las palabras del semisaiyajin; pero a la vez se sentía orgullosa porque sabía que eso lo decía debido a que estaba ansioso por tener su cita.

— ¿Lo dices en serio Gohan? — Le preguntó Ireza con unos ojos cuadrados.

— Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? — Le repondió Gohan con otra interrogante.

— ¡Como que por qué lo preguntas!, ¡es la primera vez que dices algo así!. ¿Te sientes bien? — Dijo Iresa preocupada por la salud de su amigo.

— Por supuesto que me siento bien, lo que sucede es que quiero que esto terminé, porque tengo algo más importante que hacer antes que estar aquí aburriéndome — Dijo con sinceridad Gohan mientras Videl se retorcía de felicidad al saber que él la prefería más a ella que al estudio.

— De verdad que estás muy raro hoy. ¿Qué se supone que es más importante para tí antes que el estudio? — Le volvió a preguntar Ireza.

— Pues... la cita que tengo con Videl — Respondió con una sonrisa, una mano en la cabeza y sonrojado.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Gohan Ireza y Shapner caen al más puro estilo anime. Videl no podía estar más feliz, y en ese instante lo único que quería es agarrar a Gohan y coméreselo a besos, pero sabía que tenía que retenerse antes que cometer una locura.

— _Ay mi vida, mi amor, mi cielo, mi saiyajin_ — Pensaba Videl totalmente embrujada por los deseos del amor — _Te amo desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Eres y siempre serás la única razón de mi vida, lo que me hace feliz. Son Gohan hoy mismo tengo que confesarte este deseo de amor que llevo en mi corazón, ya que si no lo hago no podría con esto adentro y llegaría hasta el punto de explotar_ — Seguía pensando la ojiazul con una mano puesta en su pecho.

La chica dejaba salir profundos suspiros que adornaban esos bellos ojos que solo reflejaban ilusión. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ya no sabía lo que pasaba en su entorno, se encontraba volando en una nube, como una hermosa paloma que alza su vuelo. De pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Videl! — Le gritó la profesora de inglés muy enojada.

— Eh... ¿qué sucede profesora? — Preguntó la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — Interrogó no muy gustosa.

— Ay profesora, realmente no lo sé — Dijo dando un pequeño suspiro y con unos ojos totalmente embrujados.

— Ya que estás distraída, te quedarás todo lo que queda de clases por el día de hoy, castigada en el pasillo — Le dijo la profesora mientras los otros alumnos no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era la primera vez que castigaban a Videl.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y salió del salón de clases. Sus compañeros no quitaban esa caras de asombro ante lo que había pasado, pero los más sorprendidos eran los rubios Ireza y Shapner. Gohan se sentía un poco mal por lo que le había pasado a la chica que él amaba, así que se le ocurrió una muy buena idea.

— Gohan, ahora te toca a ti leer — Le dijo la profesora pero no recibió respuesta por parte del joven — Gohan te estoy hablando — Seguía diciendo pero no recibía respuesta — ¡Otro distraído! — Exclamó estresada y dirijiéndose al puesto del semisaiyajin — ¡Gohan! — Le gritó al pelinegro y este la miraba como si nada.

— ¿Si profesora se le ofrece algo? — Preguntó Gohan muy tranquilo y sereno.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que es lo que te ocurre?! — Preguntó enojada.

— Nada profesora, ¿y a usted? — Le preguntó otra vez colocando un pié encima de la mesa donde colocaba los cuadernos.

Todos miraban a Gohan sorprendidos con sus ojos bien abiertos. La profesora estaba a punto de estallar en furia y le iba a gritar al joven pero fue interrumpida por éste.

— Sí, ya sé profesora, castigado y al pasillo, ya me sé ese cuento — Dijo el hijo de Goku parándose de su asiento y saliendo del salón.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? — Se preguntó la profesora sin entender.

— Ah ya sé, ese Gohan es todo un picarón — Dijo Ireza recordando lo que había dicho minutos antes el joven.

— ¡Maldito Gohan! — Exclamó Shapner un poco celoso.

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de la preparatoria, Videl se encontraba parada cargando dos cubos llenos de agua. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por lo que le había pasado, y no se imaginaba lo que diría su padre si se llegara a enterar de lo ocurrido.

— No puedo creer que esto me haya ocurrido, que vergüenza — Se dijo la pelinegra muy roja, afortunadamente no había nadie en los pasillos y así no se reirían de ella.

En ese instente vió venir hacia ella a un joven pelinegro que conocía muy bien, era Gohan, quien también había sido castigado y enviado al pasillo.

— Gohan, ¿pero qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó Videl muy sorprendida.

— A mi también me castigaron — Contestó entre risas el semisaiyajin.

— ¿Qué?, ¿pero por qué? — Le volvió a preguntar con curiosidad.

— No, por nada especial — Contestó tranquilo — ¿Pero que hacemos aquí?, escapémonos Videl — Le propuso muy decidido.

— ¿Escaparnos?, pero nos pueden regañar, o algo peor, nos pueden hasta expulsar — Dijo Videl no muy convencida.

— ¡Al diablo que nos expulsen! — Exclamó con mucha decisión — Ahora lo más importante es nuestra cita — Añadió extendiéndole la mano a Videl.

Videl sonrió ante las palabras de Gohan y le toma la mano a su amado. Los dos jóvenes salieron de la preparatoria lo más rápido posible y se dirijieron a una plaza cercana, al llegar se sentaron en un banquillo para descansar un poco.

— Por fin salimos de esa cárcel ¿no? — Comentó Gohan estirando los brazos.

— Si, es la primera vez que te veo expresarte así de la escuela — Le dijo sonriéndole — ¡Si la señorita Milk te viera!

— Si, mi mamá se pondría loca — Añadió riéndose — Muy bien, ¿que quieres hacer primero Videl?.

— No lo se, ¿qué te parece si vemos una película? — Le preguntó levantándose del banquillo.

— Claro, lo que te gusta a tí me gusta a mí — Dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Videl sonrió por las hermosas palabras del pelinegro. Sin duda, se encontraba muy feliz y no le importaba lo que iban a decir el otro día por haberse escapado de la escuela, hoy era el día de su cita con Gohan y tenía que disfrutarlo en grande.

Gohan y Videl se dirijieron al cine. Al llegar hicieron la fila para comprar los boletos pero no duró mucho. Ambos jóvenes compraron palomitas de maíz y entraron para ver la película. El film era muy interesante, trataba de unos marineros que se embarcaron en una aventura y llegaron a una remota isla, donde tuvieron que enfrentarse con criaturas míticas y sobrevivir a diversas catástrofes para poder encontrar un legendario tesoro lleno de riquezas más grandes de lo que podían imaginarse. Los protagonistas eran un joven fuerte y valiente y una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, quienes tuvieron un muy lido romance y al final fueron los únicos sobrevivientes que salieron de la isla, sin el tesoro pero con algo mucho más importante, el amor que existía entre ellos.

Gohan quería abrazar a Videl pero no se atrevía, no sabía cual sería la reacción de la ojiazul. Por fin se armó de valor y pasó su brazo por encima de su hombro, y se sorprendió cuando la chica posó su cabeza también en el hombro de Gohan correspondiendo al abrazo. El pelinegro no lo podía creer, ¡estaba abrazando a Videl!. ¿Acaso este era un sueño?, si lo era no quería ser despertado nunca. Por otro lado, Videl sentía que estaba en el paraíso, no, ni el paraíso era tan hermoso como lo que estaba viviendo en es momento. El calor que le transmitía el cuerpo de Gohan era muy agradable; la chica tomó el brazo de Gohan para profundizar más ese abrazo, parecía que no quería soltarse de él más nunca.

— _Ay Kamisama, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar_ — Pensaba Videl ilusionada — _Esto es siempre lo que mi alma anheló, abrazar al chico que en cada momento me roba suspiros y me hace volar en una nube. ¡Te amo Son Gohan!_ — Continuaba pensando.

— _Vaya, jamás en mi vida había abrazado a otra mujer que no fuera mi madre_ — Pensaba Gohan — _Sin duda esta chica es la única que puede merecer mi amor. Es hermosa, tierna, orgullosa, fuerte; en pocas palabras, es la mujer perfecta para mi_ — Continuaba el joven inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Por fin la película terminó y Gohan y Videl salieron del cine. En el camino no decían nada ya que estaban rojos por el abrazo que se habían dado allí adentro. Ahora los chicos se dirijieron a un parque de diversiones ya que querían entretenerse en algo un poco movido.

— Y dime Videl, ¿qué te pareció la película? — Le preguntó el joven Son.

— Estuvo hermosa, me gustó mucho — Contestó la joven Satán.

Al llegar al parque de diversiones los dos jóvenes se subieron a la montaña rusa. Aunque los dos sabían volar, esa atracción les parecía realmente divertida y la estaban pasando en grande. Era un juego algo peligroso y eran pocos los que se atrevían a subir.

— ¡Esto es increíble! — Gritaba Gohan extendiendo los brazos.

— ¡Y más si te subes junto al amor de tu vida! — Gritó Videl sin pensar mientras Gohan la miraba totalmente sorprendido.

— ¿Qué dijistes? — Le preguntó el joven guerrero y la ojiazul no sabía que responder.

— No... yo... — Decía totalmente consumida por los nervios y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Gohan le iba a decir algo pero en ese instante la atracción había llegado a su fin y era la hora de bajarse. El pelinegro no se iba a quedar con la curiosidad, Videl tenía que decirle por qué había dicho eso.

— Videl, quiero saber por qué dijistes eso — Le dijo Gohan tomándola de la mano para que no se escapara.

— No Gohan, lo que sucede es que... — Videl estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que decir y en ese momento lo único que quería es abrazar a Gohan, pero por alguna razón no podía.

— Videl, desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte algo muy importante pero no me había atrevido — Comenzó a decir Gohan mientras Videl sentía que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

— Si, ¿y qué es Gohan? — Le preguntó mientras sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban y se acercaban cada vez más a Gohan.

— Te lo voy a decir, pero en otro lugar — Dijo tomando a Videl por la cintura y emprendiendo el vuelo.

— ¿A donde vamos Gohan? — Le preguntó la chica tomando a Gohan por el cuello, a pesar de que ella sabía volar quería que fuese Gohan quien la llevara.

— Ya lo verás — Le dijo acercándola más hacia él. Ambos chicos volaban por encima de las nubes. Videl se encontraba muy feliz al estar admirando ese hermoso paisaje junto al chico que la volvía loca. De repente comenzó a divisarse la Montaña Paoz. La ojiazul sonrió al saber que se dirijían allá ya que desde que conoció ese lugar le agradó mucho por sus hermosos lagos, flores y fauna que transmitían una tranquilidad recorfontante.

Por fin aterrizaron en un lago que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Gohan. Era un lugar hermoso donde habían muchas flores. Al frente se podía ver una gran Montaña por donde se comenzaba a esconder el Sol y sus rayos adornaban el color del agua de una manera tan increíble que Videl no aguantó más y abrazó a Gohan con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Gohan esto es hermoso! — Exclamó Videl abrazando a Gohan con todas las fuerzas que podía.

— Sí... Videl... pero... me... estás... asfixiando — Decía Gohan con una respiración entrecortada.

— Lo siento Gohan — Dijo separándose rápidamente de él.

Gohan tomó las manos de Videl y las colocó en su rostro. La delicadeza de esas hermosas manos hacían que Gohan suspirara. Videl se sonrojó un poco al ver que el pelinegro hacía eso, pero a la vez se sentía muy feliz y no quería que ese hermoso momento terminara.

— Videl yo... — Comenzó a decir Gohan nervioso.

— ¡Ya basta Gohan, ya no puedo aguantar más! ¡TE AMO! — Gritó la ojiazul tomando a Gohan por el cuello, sus caras se comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco. Gohan veía como esos hermosos ojos azules que lo volvían loco cada vez más venían hacia él. Videl por otro lado veía esos hermosos ojos negros que tanto amaba y sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar. Ambos finalizaron en un tierno, largo e increíble beso lleno de un profundo amor.

El beso parecía eterno, la sensación que sentían era la más placentera que habían experimentado en toda su vida. No querían finalizar ese beso que desde hace mucho deseaban, pero ya era momento de que sus labios se separaran. Al separarse de Videl, Gohan marchó hacia atrás y lanzó una gran grito de felicidad. La alegría que en ese momento su corazón sentía era inolvidable, ni siquiera cuando volvió a ver a su padre se sintió tan feliz.

— ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! — Gritaba Gohan a los cuatro vientos con sus manos extendidas mientras Videl reía sin parar.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Le preguntó la pelinegra riéndose.

— Es que al fin eres mía Videl Satán, eres mía, eres mía, ¡ERES MÍAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Gritaba el joven Son mientras tomaba a Videl de la cintura y daba vueltas sin parar.

— Y tu mío Son Gohan, mío y solo mío — Le dijo abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

— Ah, pero antes la pregunta — Dijo Gohan tomando a Videl de la mano — Videl Satán, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— Lo siento Gohan, no puedo — Contestó muy seria.

— Eh ¿qué? — Exclamó totalmente sorprendido.

— ¡Te engañe! — Dijo Videl riéndose — ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia! ¡Yo te amo y quiero estar a tu lado para siempre!

— Y yo también Videl, eres y siempre será el único amor de mi vida — Dijo Gohan mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Así los dos enamorados pasaron la tarde, desahogando ese profundo amor que desde hace mucho tiempo sentían. Ambos se sentían las personas más felices de todo el universo. Por fin llegó la noche y ya era hora de irse para sus casas.

— Bien, es hora de irnos porque todos deben estar preocupados — Dijo Gohan tomando a Videl en sus brazos y volando de regreso a Ciudad Satán.

En el camino ambos no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. El amor que ellos dos sentían por el otro era más grande que el propio ki. Por fin habían podido confesarse sus sentimientos y sentían una gran alivio en su pecho, un alivio que les daba paz a su alma. Ya habían llegado a la mansión Satán y era hora de despedirse.

— Hasta mañana Videl — Le dijo Gohan despidiéndose.

— Hasta mañana — Se despidió de él con un beso en los labios — Te amo.

— Yo también — Dijo comenzando a volar.

Videl entro a su casa, donde su padre la esperaba muy preocupado. La pelinegra iba caminado totalmente embrujada, sumergida en sus pensamientos y volando en una nube.

— Videl, por fin llegastes — Le dijo Mr. Satán abrazándola, pero Videl ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia — Ya el Chef tiene la cena lista, ven a comer.

— No papá, no tengo hambre — Dijo Videl con unos ojos embobados y comenzando a su subir hacia su habitación.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Le preguntó Satán sin entender — Ah ya se, Gohan. ¡Ay estos jóvenes enamorados! — Exclamó riéndose — Buu, cómete la comida de Videl.

— ¡Siiii! — Gritó el rosadito devorando los alimentos.

Videl subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Dejaba salir grandes suspiros y se abrazaba a ella misma, se encontraba realmente ilusionada ahora que por fin era novia de Gohan.

— Te amo Son Gohan — Dijo mirando mirando las estrellas por la ventana.

Mientras tanto, en la Montaña paoz, la familia Son se disponía a cenar pero no lo hacían todavía porque estaban esperando a Gohan, quien todavía no había regresado.

— Gohan ya se ha tardado mucho — Dijo Milk preocupada por su hijo.

— Tranquila Milk, recuerda que él dijo que hoy regresaría tarde porque tendría una cita con Videl — Comentó Goku comenzando a devorar los alimentos.

— Espera Goku, hay que esperar a Gohan — Regañó Milk a sus esposo.

— Ay no, yo tengo mucha hambre — Se quejaba el guerrero pero en ese instante alguien abre la puerta.

— Gohan, que bueno que llegastes cariño la cena está lista — Dijo Milk sirviéndole comida.

— Gracias mamá, pero no tengo hambre — Comentó el joven con una cara atontada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamaron al unísono los Son.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Le preguntó Milk — ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?. ¡Hay que llamar al doctor! — Dijo mirando a Goku.

— No es para tanto, no ves que él está así porque seguramente ya es novio de Videl — Dijo Goten sen

tado desde la mesa.

— ¿Si?, ¡que bien! — Exclamó Milk ilusionada — Ahora solo falta que se casen y todos nuestros problemas laborales quedarán resueltos.

— Entonces yo me comeré la comida de Gohan — Dijo Goku agarrando el plato pero es interrumpido por Goten.

— Yo quiero también papá — Dijo el pequeño.

— No, es mía, no ves que yo soy más grande y necesito más comida — Añadió el saiyajin. Padre e hijo ya se iban a agarrar a pelear pero Milk los regañó. Mientras tanto, Gohan subió a su habitación, se acostó en la cama pensando en todo lo sucedido ese día. Finalmente era novio de Videl, la chica que tanto amaba y deseaba estar con ella siempre.

— Videl, eres el amor de vida — Dijo Gohan cerrando los ojos.


	6. Un buen día para pasarlo en familia

Un saludo a todos mis lectores, espero hayan tenido una feliz navidad. Hace poco tiempo publiqué un nuevo fic titulado **Luz y Oscuridad, **una apuesta muy diferente a esta historia. Bien, los dejo con el capítulo. Regresaré en el 2015, así que... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Capítulo 6: **Un buen día para pasarlo en familia.

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Gohan y Videl se confesaron sus sentimientos e iniciaron un noviazgo. Todos se lo tomaron muy bien, en especial la madre del semisaiyajin que siempre anheló que su hijo tuviera una relación con aquella joven que era millonaria. Pero a Gohan no le interesaba el dinero, él estaba con Videl porque la amaba y deseaba estar con ella siempre.

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba con intensidad y todo pintaba para un buen clima. Debido a esto, la familia Son decidió ir de día de campo para distraerse un poco y divertirse como en los viejos tiempos. Todos se encontraban arreglando sus cosas para irse.

— Vamos apurénse, que no ven que se nos hace tarde — Decía la ama de casa cargando una bolsa llena de comida.

— Oye mamá... — Dijo Gohan bajando por las escaleras — Me preguntaba si... podía decirle a Videl que viniera con nosotros — Se reía con la mano por detrás de la cabeza.

— ¡Claro hijo! — Exclamó feliz — No hay problema puedes llamarla.

— ¡Qué bien!, entonces voy a llamarla por teléfono — Dijo subiendo por las escaleras a toda velocidad.

— Ay, mi Gohan si que está enamorado de Videl. ¡Esto parece un sueño! — Decía Milk contenta porque su hijo amara a la ojiazul, pero de repente siente que alguien la jala por debajo.

— Oye mamá, ¿también puedo decirle a Trunks para que nos acompañe? — Le preguntó Goten con una cara de súplica — Es que quiero que haya alguien con quien yo pueda jugar.

— Mmm, no lo se... — Dijo no muy convencida — Está bien, puedes decirle a Trunks que nos acompañe.

— ¡Si!, Trunks nos va acompañar, Trunks nos va acompañar, Trunks nos va acompañar... — Decía muy feliz dando saltos el pequeño Goten.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Gohan, el semisaiyajin buscaba sin parar el teléfono para llamar a la chica que amaba, pero no lo encontraba y estaba loco buscándolo.

— Maldición, ¡¿donde está ese estúpido teléfono?! — Se preguntaba buscando sin parar — ¡Ya lo encontré! — Exclamó aliviado agarrando el teléfono.

Gohan marcó el número del teléfono de Videl y colocó el teléfono en su oreja, hasta que por fin la pelinegra contestó.

— _Si, habla la señorita Videl, ¿qué desea?_ — Contestó la ojiazul con un tono de voz muy fino.

— Vaya, ¿desde cuando tan refinada? — Le preguntó irónico.

— _¿Gohan eres tú?_ — Le preguntó cambiando el tono de voz y muy feliz.

— No, soy Majin Buu, me resucitaron — Contestó riéndose.

— _¡Muy gracioso!_ — Dijo entre risas — _¿Cómo estás que haces?._

— Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? — Le preguntó sonriendo.

— _Estoy bien, aunque un poco aburrida, creo que me hacen falta las clases_ — Dijo bostezando un poco.

— A mi también. Te llamaba porque mi familia va a ir de día de campo y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras.

— _¡Claro!, voy a cambiarme y me voy para allá_ — Exclamó muy feliz.

— Entonces nos vemos, te amo — Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

— _Yo también mi Gran Saiyaman_ — Dijo colgando.

Gohan solo sonrió ante la respuesta de Videl. Se recostó un poco en la cama solo para pensar en ella. Le encantaba que ella lo llamara como "Mi Gran Saiyaman". Esas palabras le transmitían tranquilidad, aunque muy triste estuviera, siempre le sacaban una sonrisa. El amor que sentía por la pelinegra no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo y estaba dispuesto a dar la vida solo por esa chica que tanto amaba.

— Ay Videl, te amo más que a mi propia vida mi hermosa niña de ojos azules — Decía sonriendo y mirando el techo.

Pasaron unos minutos, los Son solo esperaban a Videl y Trunks para irse de día de campo. Goku, por un lado, no dejaba de ver esa bolsa llena de comida y ya estaba ansioso por probar ese deliciosos platillos que su mujer preparaba. Milk, solo se disponía a esperar a sus acompañantes. Goten, estaba deseoso de ver a su amigo Trunks con quien siempre jugaba y Gohan, él solo quería que su querida Videl llegara.

Seguía pasando el tiempo, desde lejos comenzó a divisarse una persona que se acercaba a la casa de la familia Son.

— ¡Videl aquí estamos! — Le gritó Goten haciéndole señas con la mano.

La pelinegra aterrizó en el patio de la casa, saludando a todos los presentes.

— Hola a todos, ¿cómos están? — Les preguntó Videl sonriendo.

— Hola Videl, estamos bien que bueno que llegastes — Le dijo Milk mientras cargaba la bolsa de comida.

— Yo le ayudo señora Milk — Dijo la ojiazul agarrando la bolsa.

— Ay muchas gracias Videl — Dijo aliviada por haberse quitado ese peso.

— Hola Videl — La saludó Gohan saliendo de por la puerta de la casa.

— Hola Gohan — Le respondió el saludo.

— Ya vámonos Milk, ¡tengo mucha hambre! — Exclamó Goku deseoso de irse.

— Goku, ¿podrías pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida? — Le preguntó sin mirarlo Milk.

— Si, también pienso en entrenar y luchar con seres muy poderosos — Contestó con sinceridad el guerrero.

Al escuchar las palabras de su esposo no pudo evitar caer al estilo anime. Los demás solo reían ante la respuesta de Goku y éste también se carcajeaba con la mano puesta en la cabeza. Momentos después, se sintió el ki de Trunks acercarse.

— ¡Hola a todos! — Saludó el hijo de Vegeta con la mano.

— Trunks, que bueno que ya estás aquí — Le dijo Goten feliz.

— Muy bien, ahora si vámonos — Dijo Milk cerrando la puerta de la casa.

El grupo sale rumbo a una montaña cercana. Ovbiamente se fueron volando, Goku cargó a su esposa ya que era la única que no sabía volar. Al llegar aterrizaron y Milk sacó un mantel donde colocaría los alimentos.

Mientras Milk y Videl preparaban unos sandwichs, Gohan y Goku se entretenían un poco junto con los pequeños Goten y Trunks. Los dos niños les propusieron un juego, o más bien, una competencia.

— Muy bien, el juego trata sobre esto — Comenzó a decir Trunks — Ustedes tres — Se refirió a Gohan, Goku y Goten — Tendrán que aventurarse por toda la montaña y traerme un huevo de dinosaurio, una roca con forma triaungular y una pluma de águila — Dijo sonriendo — El que lo haga primero será el ganador.

— ¿Y qué nos vamos a ganar? — Le preguntó Goten.

— Mmm pues déjame ver — Dijo pensado el premio — Ah ya sé, se ganará esto — Dijo por último mostrándoles un medallón muy bonito en forma de corazón con bordes de oro.

— Vaya Trunks, ¿y eso? — Le preguntó Gohan admirado por la belleza del medallón.

— Bueno, este medallón se lo regaló mi papá a mi mamá, pero a ella no le gustó y lo botó, afortunadamente yo lo recogí — Contestó guardándolo.

— ¿Vegeta se lo regaló? — Preguntó Gohan extrañado

— ¡No puedo creer que no le haya gustado! ¡Pero si es muy bonito! — Exclamó Goku — Si yo gano se lo regalaré a Milk.

— Yo también — Dijo el pequeño Goten.

— Bueno, pues yo... si gano... se lo regalaré a Videl — Dijo Gohan sonriendo y un poco sonrojado.

— Muy bien, entonces comienzen — Dijo Trunks mientras los concursantes salían corriendo.

Gohan, Goten y Goku emprendieron su camino para encontrar los objetos y llevárselos a Trunks. El pequeño de la familia Son se dirijió a un nido de dinosaurios que conocía desde hace mucho. Al llegar afortunadamente no estaba la madre y pudo tomar el huevo sin mucha dificultad. Mientras tanto Goku, estaba en otro nido pero tenía algunos problemas.

— Te lo prometo, devolveré el huevo cuando la competencia termine puedes confiar en mí — Decía el de cabellos alborotados mientras la madre dinosaurio lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

El dinosaurio se avalanzo hacia Goku, este lo esquivó sin mucha dificultad pero el animal no se rendía y no iba a dejar que se llevaran su huevo. El pelinegro no tuvo otra alternativa más que golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

— Lo siento, pero no me dejastes otra alternativa — Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la gigantezca criatura.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Gohan cargando un gigantezco huevo de dinosaurio, más grande de lo normal.

— Ufff, este huevo si que es grande — Dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

En es instante ve volar por éncima de él un águila, el siguiente objeto que necesitaba.

— ¡Qué suerte! — Exclamó elevándose para agarrar el ave pero ésta volaba con mucha rapidez y se le era muy dificil tomar una pluma del pájaro. Por fin logró agarrarla pero casi le corta un dedo con su pico — ¡Ay mi dedo! — Gritó chupándoselo, pero al fin tenía la pluma.

Goten también había encontrado su pluma de águila y se encontraba buscando la piedra con forma triangular. Era una tarea muy difícil, ya que no habían muchas rocas con esa forma y era bastante complicado encontrarlas. Goku igualmente ya tenía su pluma y solo le faltaba la roca. El saiyajin buscaba por todos lados e incluso hasta escarbaba para inspeccionar por debajo del suelo.

— Vaya, si que es difícil encontrar una roca con forma triangular — Decía riéndose y con sucio por todos lados.

Gohan también se encontraba en la misma situación. El joven semisaiyajin decidió buscar por debajo de un lago ya que pensaba que posiblemente allí encontraría su roca. Buscaba levantando rocas grandes, en pequeñas cuevas y las paredes rocosas de lago, pero ni el más mínimo rastro de una roca triangular. Ya no podía aguantar más la respiración y subió a la superficie del lago.

— Rayos, no la encuentro por ningún lado. Seguramente mi papá y Goten ya la encontraron — Se lamentaba Gohan ya que deseaba regalarle ese medallón a Videl.

El joven salió del lago todo mojado y se acostó a descansar. Miró un poco al lado donde se encontraba su huevo y vió una pequeña roca al frente y al tomarla, se sorprendió al ver que poseía forma triangular.

— ¡Tiene forma triangular! — Exclamó feliz — ¡Tengo que darme prisa! — Gritó tomando el huevo y comenzando a volar.

En otro lado, se encontraba Goten volando de regreso, ya que también había encontrado la roca y tenía que darse prisa.

— Si, ¡yo seré el ganador! — Exclamó volando a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto, Trunks esperaba a que el ganador de la competencia llegara para entregarle el medallón y quedarse con los objetos que le traigan.

— Ya se han tardado mucho, ¿les habré puesto una prueba muy difícil? — Se preguntaba con su mano en la barbilla.

Por fin a lo lejos comenzó a verse el primer concursante en llegar. No se veía muy bien porque estaba muy lejos. Cuando se acercó más finalmente se distinguió y era nada menos y nada más que Gohan.

— Muy bien, aquí está el huevo de dinosaurio, la pluma de águila y la roca con forma triangular — Dijo colocando los objetos en frente de Trunks.

— ¡Genial! — Exclamó sacando el medallón de su bolsillo — Toma, este es tu premio.

— Si, a Videl le gustará mucho — Dijo admirando la belleza del medallón.

— Y mi abuela este huevo de dinosaurio — Dijo tomando el huevo — Vaya, si que está grande.

— ¿Qué? ¿es para tu abuela? — Le preguntó sorprendido.

— Si, es lo que falta para su colección de animales. La pluma y la roca si son para mí, dicen que son de buena suerte — Comentó riéndose mientras Goten llegaba con sus objetos.

— Hermano, ¡no puede ser me has ganado! — Dijo el pequeño Goten aterrizando.

— Si Goten, lo siento — Añadió entre risas — ¿Y papá?

— No lo se, supongo que todavía no ha encontrado sus objetos.

En ese instante llega Goku con una enorme pierna de dinosaurio, dejando a Gohan, Goten y Trunks con los ojos abiertos.

— ¡¿Para qué es eso papá?! — Preguntó Gohan exaltado.

— Es para la cena — Dijo riéndose Goku.

Los cuatro saiyajines comenzaron a reír sin parar, sin duda, Goku era una persona que nunca cambiaba ni aunque el destino de la Tierra estuviera en peligro. Los muchachos escucharon que Milk y Videl los llamaban, señal de que los sandwichs estaban listos. Goku fue el primero en salir corriendo, seguido por Gohan, Trunks y Goten.

— ¿Se divirtieron mucho? — Les preguntó Milk sacando los sandwich de un canasto.

— Si, Gohan fue el ganador de la competencia — Dijo Goten devorando un sandwich.

— Videl, quería darte esto — Dijo Gohan colocando el medallón en el cuello de la ojiazul.

— ¡Es hermoso Gohan! ¡Gracias! — Dijo abrazando al pelinegro y dándole un beso en los labios.

Goku y Milk solo los miraban sonriendo mientras Goten y Trunks devoraban sandwichs sin parar. Lo jóvenes enamorados se sonrojaron un poco al ver que los habían visto darse un beso. Pasaron un par de horas y todos solamente se dedicaban a admirar el hermoso paisaje de la Montaña Paoz. Goku estaba recostado abrazado con su esposa Milk, desde su regreso el pelinegro era muy romántico con su esposa aunque no se notara mucho. Gohan y Videl hacían lo mismo, admiraban el paisaje abrazados entregándose mucho amor. Los pequeñines Goten y Trunks solo jugaban un poco y no entendían esa cosa que los adultos llamaban "Amor".

— Míralos Goten, la verdad no entiendo a los adultos, ¡qué cursilería! — Decía Trunks observando a las dos parejas.

— Yo tampoco, pero sigamos jugando — Comentó Goten corriendo.

— Oye Gohan, ¿qué te parece si entrenamos un poco? — Le propuso Goku levantándose del suelo.

— Si, es una buena idea — Dijo el joven también levantándose.

Padre e hijo se alejaron un poco de los demás para iniciar un entrenamiento. Gohan fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, con una patada que Goku bloqueó con el brazo. Luego le dió un puñetazo en el rostro y acto seguido una patada en el estómago, para luego arrojarlo contra unas rocas.

Goku usa su ki para apartar las piedras y nuevamente se lanza al ataque. Los dos comenzaron a darse ráfagas de puñetazos y patadas en una pelea muy pareja. Ambos se toman por las manos para intentar empujar al otro, pero ninguno cedía provocando que el suelo se hundiera por la presión ocacionada, hasta que los contrincantes deciden separarse.

— Vaya Gohan te has vuelto muy fuerte — Comentó Goku con una sonrisa — Veo que el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 genaraciones hizo un buen trabajo.

— Si, y eso que no estoy usando ni un cuarto de mi máximo poder — Dijo transformándose en Súper Saiyajin.

Goku también se transforma y los continuaron su lucha. Esta vez era más intensa ya que habían aumentado su poder. Gohan le da una fuerte patada en el rostro y después un combo de puñetazos en el estómago, para luego agarrarlo por los pies y arrojarlo lejos, colocando sus manos en la frente para lanzar un ataque:

— ¡Masenko! — Gritó Gohan lanzando su técnica preferida la cual impacta a su padre.

El ataque levantó mucho humo, poco a poco comenzó a disiparse mostrando a un Goku sin el más mínimo rasguño.

— Así debe ser papá — Dijo Gohan emocionado.

Mientras tanto, Goten y Trunks también se encontraban entrenando. Ambos estaban transformados en Súper Saiyajin y luchaban de forma muy pareja. Goten golpeó a Trunks en el rostro y éste le respondió con una patada que lo envió lejos. El hijo de Vegeta le arrojó montones de bolas de ki que impactaron con el joven Son, quien hizo un movimiento a alta velocidad y apareció por atrás Trunks propinándole un fuerte golpe que lo hizo estrellarse en el suelo.

— ¡Qué te pareció! ¿verdad que me hecho muy fuerte? — Preguntó con orgullo pero vió que Trunks tenía su mano extendida para lanzarle un ataque.

— ¡El gran ataque Big Bang! — Gritó el joven Brief mientras una gran bola de energía salía de la palma de su mano.

Goten pensó esquivarla pero decidió recibirla directamente protegiéndose con sus brazos, ya que quería probar su resistencia. El ataque impactó a gran velocidad provocando una gran explosión que originó mucho humo.

— ¡No puede ser lo recibió directamente! — Exclamó Trunks anodadado pero se sorprendió cuando vió que Goten se encontraba sano y salvo — ¡Increíble!

El pequeño descendió hasta la superficie sonriendo. Ambos rieron ya que estaban muy felices de haberse vuelto muy fuertes. De pronto una joven pelinegra se acercó a ellos.

— Oigan, ¿quién de ustedes dos quiere ser mi oponente de pelea? — Preguntó Videl sorprendiendo a Goten y Trunks.

— Yo — Dijo Goten — ¿Pero estás segura de poder luchar con un saiyajin? — Le preguntó no muy convencido.

— ¡Claro que si! — Exclamó desapareciendo de repente.

— ¡¿Donde está?! — Se preguntó pero de pronto Videl aparece en frente de él y le propina una patada que lo lanza lejos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó Trunks sorprendido.

Goten vuelve hacia donde está Videl y le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro que provocó que sangrara por la nariz. La ojiazul se puso otra vez de pie y se lanzó al ataque. Le lanzaba puñetazos sin parar al joven Son, quien solo los esquivaba con mucha dificultad, sin duda, Videl se había vuelto muy fuerte.

— Vaya... Videl... te... ¡has vuelto muy fuerte! — Decía Goten esquivando los ataques y en un descuido un golpe lo impacta y lo arroja contra unas rocas.

Videl solo sonrió y se elevó hasta donde más no pudo y comenzó a arrojar bolas de ki sin parar, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Videl arrojando bolas de energía?!. Pues así es. Los ataques levantaban polvo sin parar y continuó así hasta que la pelinegra se cansó y no pudo arrojar más ataques.

— ¡Eso fue increíble Videl! — Exclamó Goten saliendo de la polvadera y elevándose hasta donde se encontraba ella.

— Si, lo que sucede es que Gohan me enseñó muchas cosas sobre el ki estos últimos 6 meses — Dijo Videl muy orgullosa de su fuerza.

— Entonces... ¿te enseñó esto? — Dijo colocando sus manos hacia atrás — Ka... Mé... Ha... Mé — Decía mientras Videl fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Cuidado Goten la vas a matar con eso! — Le gritó Trunks muy asustado.

— ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! — Lanzó Goten el Kamehameha hacia Videl, pero la chica lo esquiva con un movimiento de alta velocidad.

— ¿Que? ¡No puede ser! — Exclamó Goten sorprendido, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando Videl apareció al lado de él.

— ¡Kamehameha! — Gritó la ojiazul lanzando también un Kamehameha que impactó a Goten y lo envió hasta el suelo.

Trunks no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¡Videl le había ganado a Goten con un Kamehameha!. Sus ojos se encontraban bien cuadrados y la chica sonrió cuando lo vió.

— ¡Fue genial verdad! — Dijo emocionada pero en ese instante cae inconsciente ya que no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar tanta energía.

Trunks se apresuró para agarrar a Videl antes de que cayera y se golpeara contra el suelo. En ese instante se escucha un gran estruendo y del suelo sale Goten con toda su ropa destrozada.

— Que vegüenza, me venció Videl — Dijo el pequeño semisaiyajin con una mano en la cabeza y entre risas — ¿Qué le pasó? — Le preguntó a Trunks viendo que éste la cargaba.

— Se quedó inconsciente, se ve que no está acostumbrada a usar su ki de esa manera — Dijo viéndola un poco — La novia de Gohan es muy linda verdad.

— ¿Pero que estás diciendo? — Preguntó sorprendido — Mira ahora quien es el cursi.

— No soy cursi, solo dije que es muy linda eso es todo — Dijo algo molesto

Los niños comenzaron a reír sin parar. En otro lado, Gohan y Goku eran participantes de una excelente pelea. Ambos se encontraban transformados en Súper Saiyajin Fase 2 y rayos de bioelectricidad recorrían toda su aura dorada. Gohan se arroja hacia Goku, éste hace lo mismo y se produce un choque entre sus puños que provoca una gran onda expansiva que hacía pedazos las rocas. Los dos marchan hacia atrás y vuelven a acercarse pero esta vez para lanzarse puñetazos y patadas. Era una pelea muy pareja, pero ninguno estaba utilizando su máximo poder ya que si lo hacían destruirían por completo la Montaña Paoz. Padre e hijo se detienen un poco jadeando por el cansancio.

— Vaya... Gohan... te has... vuelto... muy fuerte — Decía Goku muy cansado.

— Tu... también... papá... pero yo... seré el ganador — Dijo colocando sus manos hacia atrás mientras Goku hacía lo mismo — Ka... Mé... Ha... Mé - Dijo mientras un bola de energía azul brillaba en sus manos — ¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!.

— ¡Haaaaaaaaaaa! — Gritó también y ambos ataques chocan entre sí.

Ninguno de los Kamehameha cedía terreno. La presión era tanta que provocaba que ambos luchadores se hundieran un poco el suelo. El poder era gigantezco y fue tanto que los dos ataques explotaron sin que hubiera un ganador. Ya habían entrenado lo suficiente y era hora de irse, así que regresaron a su forma normal.

— Bueno Gohan, vamos con los demás — Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

— Si papá vamos — Contestó comenzando a volar.

Ambos Guerreros salieron volando rumbo a donde se encontraban los demás. Al llegar, Milk ya los esperaba junto a Goten, Trunks y Videl quien ya había recuperado el conocimiento.

— Hola, ¿qué te pasó Goten? — Le preguntó Gohan al ver que su hermano tenía su ropa toda rota.

— Videl lo dejó así con un Kamehameha — Comentó Trunks burlándose de su amigo.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, sin duda la habían pasado muy bien ese día. Antes de despedirse, Trunks les entregó una invitación a los Son, y otra a Videl.

— Esa invitaciones son para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi mamá que será la próxima semana — Dijo Trunks comenzando a levitar.

— Muy bien Trunks, ahí estaremos — Dijo Goku sonriendo — Seguro que habrá mucha comida.

El pequeño se retiró de la casa, al igual que Videl. Así, la familia Son pasó un muy buen día y era hora de entrar a la casa. Milk, como siempre se dedicaría a preparar la carne de ese enorme muslo de dinosaurio que Goku se encargó de traer. Nuevamente los guerreros regresan a sus vidas normales en esta paz que ahora reina en la Tierra; sin embargo...


	7. Pesadilla, un viejo conocido y algo más

Hola amigos, espero que hayan recibido el año de maravilla. Disculpen por tardar en actualizar pero he estado ocupado; además, en estos momentos tengo la inspiración por los suelos y no he podido volver a escribir, por lo que tardaré en actualizar mi otro fic. Bien, aquí los dejó con otro episodio antiguo de esta historia, escrito hace más de un año pero actualizado para esta página. Disfruten:

**Capítulo 7: **Pesadilla, un viejo conocido y algo más...

Los Saiyaman, esos héroes que se dedican a luchar a favor de los débiles. Desde hace mucho tiempo, Ciudad Satán se ha librado de muchos peligros, así como también de peligrosos malechores; y todo gracias a estos dos luchadores de la justicia. Sin embargo, esto provocó que diversos criminales les tomaran rencor, e idearan un plan contra los dos enmascarados.

En un lugar a las afueras de Ciudad Satán, se encontraba una pequeña cueva. Esta se situaba en un terreno un poco desolado, más bien, un poco desértico. No había gran variedad de animales, solo unos cuantos venados, conejos e insectos. Adentro de la cueva, se escuchaban las voces de unos hombres que tenían una seria conversación:

— Esos malditos Saiyaman — Dijo un hombre de cabello negro, largo y voluminoso. Tenía un físico increíble y estaba vestido con un traje de color rojo, parecido al de Spopovich.

— ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer Dash? — Le preguntó otro sentado en una silla. Este hombre era bajo de cabello gris, tenía unas cicatrices en el rostro, estaba vestido con una camisa de color marrón y un pantalón rojo.

— ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi verdadero nombre! — Gritó exaltado el musculoso sujeto — Ese nombre era de este cuerpo no del mío — Dijo mirándo a su compañero con sus ojos de color verde.

— Si, ya lo se Capitán Ginyu — Comentó irónico — Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

— Mañana será el día, aunque esos estúpidos Saiyaman sean muy fuertes no se librarán de mi terrible poder y de esta increíble arma — Añadió riéndose y tocando una especie de arma grande que poseía un cañón.

— Por supuesto, ya que esa arma fue fabricada por materiales alienígenas que usted mismo nos proporcionó — Dijo sonriendo y fumando un puro.

— ¡Por fin esos estúpidos van a pagar por haberse robado mis poses! — Exclamó riendo sin parar — Avísale a los otros, atacaremos Ciudad Satán mañana — Dicho esto entró en un cuarto, ya que tenían una especie de cápsula dentro de la cueva.

**( ... )**

La joven entró en una habitación, estaba muy cansada y toda sucia. Se sentó en una silla, solo para derramar lágrimas sin parar. El dolor que en ese momento su corazón sentía era tanto, que lo único que deseaba es poder viajar por el tiempo para cambiar la historia. La chica gritaba una y otra vez para desahogar su sufrimiento; pero ella sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, ya que se lo prometió al chico que tanto amó y que se le fue arrebatado.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste haber regresado?! — Se preguntaba a ella misma — ¡Tu estabas muerto! — Gritaba mientras derramaba lágrimas sin parar — Eres inmortal, ¡un maldito demonio escapado del infierno! — Exclamó apretando su puño por la ira que sentía.

Su padre entro al cuarto y vió que su hija estaba llorando. Le rompía el corazón verla así, pero lo que más le dolía era que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Se acercó a ella, y ésta al verlo no pudo evitar arrojarse a sus brazos, llorando y llorando, con demasiaso dolor.

— ¡¿Por qué papá?! — Lloraba la chica en brazos de su padre — ¡¿Por qué?! — Gritaba con tanto dolor que incluso al más duro le rompía el corazón.

— Yo también pienso lo mismo hija mía — Dijo Mr. Satán sin evitar que lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos — Pero entiende... que no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado.

En ese instante se escucha una gran explosión en las afueras de la mansión. Se oían los gritos desesperados de las personas y una risa malévola que las acompañaba. Videl y su padre salieron corriendo a ver que ocurría, topándose con una ciudad totalmente destruida. Al voltear hacia arriba, vieron al sujeto causante de ese desastre.

— No, no, no ¡No puede ser! — Exclamó casi sin aliento mientras el sujeto la miraba con sus profundos ojos blancos llenos de odio — ¡¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho semejante barbaridad?! ¡Eres el mismo demonio! — Le gritó con el ceño fruncido y apretando sus dientes.

El hombre descendió hasta quedar frente de ellos. Mr. Satán se escondió por detrás de Videl por el miedo que sentía. El sujeto la observaba con una mirada fría, sus ojos no decían nada y de repente una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

— Te equivocas niña — Comenzó a decir con una voz grave — Yo no soy un demonio... ¡Soy un diós! — Exclamó riéndose de manera malvada.

— ¡¿Qué dijistes?! — Preguntó con rabia — ¡Tú jamás serás un diós!

La pelinegra estaba tan llena de ira por lo que ese sujeto le había hecho a sus amigos, que expulsó su ki de manera increíble. La chica no dudó en arrojarse hacia su enemigo dándole puñetazos y patadas sin parar, pero sus ataques no lo movían ni un centímetro, hasta que el hombre le da un fuerte puñetazo que la arroja al suelo.

— ¡Videl! — Exclamó Mr. Satán asustado mientras el sujeto volteaba a mirarlo y extendía su brazo.

— ¡No!, ¡no lo hagas! — Le rogaba la ojiazul pero fue inútil, el sujeto arrojó una bola de ki de color verde que se llevó a Mr. Satán por delante, y junto con él a la mansión y gran parte de la ciudad — ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! — Gritó destrozada mientras el sujeto se acercaba a ella.

Videl lo atacó otra vez pero el sujeto la toma por la cara y le da unos fuertes puñetazos en el estómago, que hacían que la chica botara sangre por la boca hasta que el hombre la soltó y la arrojó al suelo.

— Per... dó... name... Gohan — Decía con dificultad recordando al chico que amaba — Perdóname... por... no... haber podido... proteger... la... Tierra.

El sujeto se acercó a ella, mientras la chica se puso otra vez de pié. Volvió a atacarlo sin ningún resultado hasta que el hombre se cansó y le dió una fuerte patada en la cara que hizo que se le rompiera el cuello y cayera al suelo con sus ojos bien abiertos, pero sin vida.

El sujeto solo la miraba con sus ojos llenos de odio. Una sonrisa fue dibujada en su rostro pero de una vez desapareció ya que la muerte de la pelinegra no saciaba su sed de destrucción. La ira que su corazón sentía era tanta que hizo que gritara el nombre de aquel hombre que odiaba con toda el alma.

— ¡KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**( ... )**

— ¡Nooooooooo! — Gritó el semisaiyajin despertando de su pesadilla, y una pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en su cama trataba de calmarlo.

— ¡Gohan tranquilo! — Le decía tratando de calmarlo — Solo fue una pesadilla.

— Videl, ¿qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó recuperando la noción.

— Vine para despertarte y darte los buenos días — Le contestó sonriendo mientras Gohan la abraza con toda su fuerza.

— Videl te amo, no quiero que te pase nada — Decía llorando — Por favor, prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado, ¡prométemelo!

— ¿Pero que te pasa Gohan? — Le preguntó confundida — ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿fue por tu pesadilla?

— Eso no importa, ¡solo prométemelo! — Seguía diciendo llorando.

— Claro que si, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo para cuidarte y darte mucho amor, porque yo te amo Son Gohan, te amo desde lo más profundo de mi ser y no se que haría sin ti — Dijo abrazando a Gohan con mucha fuerza, tanto como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amada, Gohan la besa en los labios con una pasión de la que nunca se creyó capaz. La pelinegra también corresponde al beso con mucha pasión hasta que sus labios se separaron por falta de aire.

— Yo también te amo Videl, eres la única razón de vida, mi motor para seguir viviendo — Dijo acariciando el hermoso rostro de su novia mientras ella solo sonreía mirándolo a los ojos.

— Tu también. Sabes Gohan, nunca creí que te amaría así, siempre pensé que el amor era un tontería y una cursilería y nunca quería enamorarme. Te lo agradezco, te agradezco que me hallas enseñado a amar y por darme estos momentos tan hermosos, ¡te adoro Gohan! — Exclamó volviendo a abrazar a su amado, pero en ese instante recuerda la razón por la que estaba ahí — Lo olvidaba Gohan, ¡Ciudad Satán nos necesita!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó sorprendido el semisaiyajin.

**( ... )**

En Ciudad Satán, decenas de policías se encontraban con sus patrullas en la estación. Les disparaban una y otra vez a los malechores pero estos se protegían con sus autos y también les disparaban con sus potentes armas. Los sujetos se reían de lo estúpidos que eran los policías y porque no podían hacer nada para detenerlos, ya que tenían secuestrado al alcalde de la ciudad.

— ¡Ustedes no pueden hacer nada! — Les gritaba un delincuente con su arma — Ya que tenemos a su alcalde secuestrado y en cualquiero momento puede morir, ¡mejor llamen a los estúpidos de los Saiyaman!

Los delincuentes les disparaban hacia las patrullas de los policías quienes se resistían a dispararles ya que temían por la vida del alcalde. En ese instante una gran avión aterriza en medio de ambos bandos y de él baja el Campeón Mundial de las Artes Marciales.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! — Les gritó el campeón mundial Mr. Satán — ¡Cómo se atreven a alterar el orden de esta pacífica ciudad! ¡El gran Mr. Satán les va a dar su merecido!

Los hombres solo se reían ante las palabras del campeón quien daba unos pequeños puñetazos al aire para intentar sorprenderlos, pero lo único que logró fue avergonzarlos.

— Oye estúpido, lárgate de aquí si no quieres salir herido — Le dijo un hombre cargando un arma.

— Creo que el que debería largarse de aquí deberías ser tú ya que aquí cargo a mi amigo Buu y no creo que ustedes sean capaces de detenerlo — Dijo señalando al avión de donde Mr. Buu sonriendo.

Uno de los sujetos le dispara a Mr. Satán pero Buu se interpone y recibe el disparo por él. La bala no causó ningún efecto en el rosadito, quien seguía sonriendo mientras el delincuente lo miraba con unos ojos bien abiertos.

— Malditos, lárguense, nosotros solo queremos ver a los Saiyaman — Comentó un sujeto quien parecía ser el líder.

— Pues ellos se encuentran indispuestos, así que nosotros nos encargaremos — Respondió Mr. Satán riéndose dando un gran salto para llamar la atención, pero al caer lo hace mal y se dobla el pie — ¡Ay mi pie!, mi pie, mi pie, mi pie — Decía llorando — ¡Ni crean que me han derrotado! ¡Solo bromeaba para sorprenderlos! — Exclamaba riéndose — ¡Peleen!

El campeón se arroja hacia el hombre que parecía ser el líder y comienza a darle puñetazos sin parar que el otro esquivaba con mucha facilidad. El sujeto se cansó de Mr. Satán y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo arrojó varios metros a lo lejos.

— ¡Pagarás por haber golpeado a Satán! — Exclamó Buu dispuesto a atacar al hombre pero en ese instante llegan los Saiyaman.

— Oigan ustedes, ¡¿qué diablos es lo que se creen?! — Dijo el Gran Saiyaman señalándolos.

— Vaya, por fin llegaron — Dijo el líder, quien era un hombre de cabello negro y largo y que poseía un físico increíble.

En ese instante otros tres sujetos, los cuales se encontraban dentro de un auto donde tenían secuestrado al alcalde, salen de él y se unen al líder y su otro acompañante, formando una fila frente a los Saiyaman.

— No sabemos quien diablos son ustedes, pero van a pagar por haber secuestrado al alcalde — Dijo la compañera del Gran Saiyaman muy segura de sus palabras.

Los cinco hombres comenzaron a reirse de los dos héroes mientras estos fruncían el ceño. Ambos se disponían a atacarlos pero son detenidos por el líder.

— Esperen, oye Gohan, ¿me recuerdas? — Le preguntó el hombre mientras el Gran Saiyaman lo miraba confundido.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Le preguntó sorprendido — Un momento, esa voz es de...

En ese instante uno de los delincuentes da un gran salto y cae en frente de los héroes. Este era de estatura mediana, cabello rubio y un rostro atractivo, vestido con un traje de color rojo.

— ¡Yo soy Marck! — Exclamó el sujeto colocado en cuclillas y alzandos sus brazos.

Acto seguido, otro hombre da otro salto. Este era bajito, cabello de color gris y vestido con una camisa de color marrón y un pantalón rojo.

— ¡Yo soy Jack! — Exclamó haciendo una pose ridícula.

Luego, otro sujeto comienza a hacer una extraña danza moviendo sus brazos y sus pies, terminando haciendo otra pose ridícula.

— ¡Yo soy Clarck! — Dijo incado.

— ¡Yo soy Darck! — Exclamó de una vez el otro sujeto.

Por último, el líder da una gran salto dando puñetazos al aire sin parar y moviendo ligeramente sus brazos, colocándose en medio de sus compañeros haciendo una pose extendiendo sus brazos.

— ¡Y yo el gran Capitán Ginyu! — Exclamó con una sonrisa.

— Y juntos somos... ¡Las Nuevas Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu! — Gritaron al unísono mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por la cabeza de los dos Saiyaman.

Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Sin duda eso sujetos se veían muy ridículos pero el más sorprendido era el Gran Saiyaman quien no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reírse.

— ¡Así que todavía andabas por ahí! — Dijo el héroe riéndose — ¡Pensé que todavía eras una estúpida rana!

— Lo era, hasta que un día estos cuatro me encontraron y se fascinaron porque habían hallado una rana muy extraña e inteligente — Dijo sonriendo — Y uno de sus amigos me colocó un aparato igual como lo hizo aquella tonta terrícola y ahí aproveché para robarle su cuerpo.

— Con que así fué, pero para que diablos nos desafías, si sabes que no puedes contra nosotros — Dijo el Gran Saiyaman.

— Porque ustedes dos se robaron mis poses y eso jamás se los voy a perdonar — Dijo lanzando una bola de ki hacia el héroe.

El ataque levantó mucho polvo, sin duda, aunque el Capitán Ginyu estuviera en un cuerpo débil, había aprendido a manejar muy bien el ki. El Gran Saiyaman sale de la polvadera sin el más mínimo daño.

— Vaya, a pesar de estar en otro cuerpo erer muy hábil — Comentó con sarcasmo el héroe.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclamó muy decidido — Aunque hallas crecido siempre seguirán siendo ese estúpido niño llorón y débil.

Al escuchar sus palabras, el luchador de la justicia frunció el ceño y hace un movimiento rápido dándole un golpe que manda al Capitán Ginyu a lo lejos.

— ¡Capitán! — Exclamó uno de sus compañeros.

El capitán sale de los escombros todo sucio y muy enojado. De inmediato les ordena a sus compañeros que eliminen a los dos héroes.

— ¿Qué esperan?, ¡utilizen el arma plutón! — Les ordenó mientras uno de sus compañeros sacaba el arma del auto.

— ¡Mueran! — Exclamó apretando un botón para activar el arma.

En ese instante una gran luz comenzó a divisarse en el cañón del arma, muy parecida a la energía ki. La energía era muy potente e iba directamente hacia lo dos héroes. El Gran Saiyaman se disponía a desviarla pero su compañera se interpuso y usó solo su ki para regresarle su ataque, el cual explotó donde se encontraban los delincuentes dejándolos inconscientes.

— Maldición — Dijo el Capitán Ginyu sorprendido.

— Esto es para que sepas que no puedes contra nosotros — Le dijo el Gran Saiyaman pero en ese instante el Capitán Ginyu se acerca dispuesto a hacer su técnica especial.

— ¡Cambio! — Gritó mientras una gran luz brillaba.

— ¡Rayos, no puedo moverme! — Exclamó el héroe totalmente paralizado.

La luz cegó a todos las personas que estaban cerca hasta que se disipó dejando ver al Capitán Ginyu, el Gran Saiyaman y un misterioso perro que había aparecido en frente de elllos.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó el enmascarado sin entender.

— Te salvé, cuando ese estúpido trató de robarte el cuerpo usé este perro que usan los policías para que cambiara el cuerpo con él en vez de contigo — Dijo La Gran Saiyaman Nro. 2 sonriendo mientras el perro los miraba no muy gustoso.

— Osea que este es el Capitán Ginyu y aquel es el perro — Dijo señalando al can y al cuerpo del otro sujeto que lo único que hacía es rascarse el cuello usando su pie.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse. Luego de unos minutos los policías liberaron al alcalde y se llevaron a la cárcel a los compañeros del Capitán Ginyu y a éste a la perrera. Las personas aclamaban los nombre de los saiyaman quienes nuevamente habían salvado la Ciudad Satán de los malechores. Los dos héroes salieron volando despidiéndose de las personas haciéndoles señas con la mano.

Mientras volaban, ambos no decían nada, solo se sonreían mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Videl rompió el silencio.

— Gohan, ¿qué te pareció como usé mi ki? — Le preguntó feliz.

— Fue genial, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y te amo — Dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Aunque el mal reine en esta tierra, los dos luchadores de la justicia siempre estarán en pie. No importa que clase de peligro sea, ellos siempre lucharán por el bien, ya que solo no los impulsa la fuerza de la justicia, sino algo mucho más poderoso: La fuerza del amor!.

**( ... )**

Era un hombre de cabellos alborotados, con cicatrices en su rostro y una armadura de color verde. Se encontraba en un planeta distante, no decía nada y solo se disponía a observar las estrellas. Pero en ese instante siente una presencia aparecer por detrás de él, el sujeto voltea a ver y se topa con un tipo musculoso, con el pecho descubierto, ojos de color blanco y cabello con un tono verdoso.

— ¿Quién eres tú?... No... puede ser... ¡Eres un Saiyajin! — Exclamó el sujeto de cabellos alborotados.


End file.
